Uma noite! Um amor além dos Sonhos
by Vivis Drecco
Summary: Draco, sai pra se divertir com sua melhor amiga querendo apenas esquecer a guerra que os separa e os destroi, e sem querer conhece, uma bruxa que fará seu coraçao se entregar aos sonhos esquecidos.
1. capítulo 1 Uma Fuga,dois amigos

**Fic em homenagem a minha super amiga Lyaa, (que virou personagem...) que faz niver hoje, dia 19 de novembro, este é meu presente para você amiga... espero que curta.**

Uma noite, Um Amor Além dos Sonhos!

Capitulo 1 – Uma Fuga, dois Amigos!

Os barulhos de passos foram ficando distantes a cada segundo enquanto Draco apertava com uma força singela a mão de Hermione, eles estavam escondidos atrás de uma das armaduras do salão principal.

Eles estavam tão próximos um do outro que poderiam ouvir os batimentos cardíacos acelerados um do outro.

Draco olhou para Hermione que estava com a cabeça encostada em seu peito, e apesar do nervosismo evidente ele podia jurar que havia um sorriso em seu belo rosto.

E isso fez com que o dele aumentasse.

- eu sempre soube que você gostava de correr perigos, Mia, porém você está me surpreendendo, que prazer você parece tem em ficar espremida de encontro à parede enquanto todos os outros estão indo jantar. – ele sussurrou no ouvido de Hermione que segurou um riso e respondeu no mesmo tom.

- não cai na grifinória à toa, Drak, e acho que você está esquecendo que eu não estou espremida sozinha. – ela sorriu maliciosamente.

- é verdade esqueci da minha adorável e sedutora companhia, é você tem um bom motivo para estar feliz. – ele sorriu para ela que se esforçou para não cair na gargalhada.

Assim que os passos sumiram totalmente Draco pegou a mão de Hermione a puxou em uma corrida, os passos deles estavam alinhados e não faziam barulho.

Correram em direção ao quarto andar.

Seria estranho se alguém os visse neste exato momento afinal ali estava Hermione Granger monitora-chefe, aluna exemplar e orgulho da grifinória, uma garota de dezessete anos incrivelmente bonita em sua beleza exótica. Uma das melhores bruxas da ordem da fênix, correndo de mãos dadas com um sorriso no rosto com Draco Malfoy monitor-chefe, aluno exemplar e orgulho da sonserina, dezessete anos tão bonito em sua beleza gélida que faria derreter todas as calotas polares e um dos bruxos com mais destaque entre os comensais da morte.

Chegaram sem nem suarem (deveriam estar acostumados ao exercício de correr a noite pelos corredores) em frente a um enorme espelho.

Com cuidado atravessaram ao espelho e entraram em um caminho escuro e mal iluminado, porém o breu durou pouco conforme iam avançando encontraram tochas que iluminavam o caminho conforme eles se aproximavam.

Hermione quebrou o silencio.

- Eu ainda não acredito que conseguimos. – a voz dela estava cheia de excitação.

- minha cara eu nunca duvidei que conseguiríamos, eu só não acredito que deixei você me arrastar pra tal ato. – ele a olha de canto de olho.

- a, por favor, Drak, você quer fazer isso tanto quanto eu.

- eu ainda tenho minhas duvidas se é você mesma ou algum comensal me testando usando uma poção polissuco.

Hermione deu um sorriso pra ele e piscou.

- retiro o que disse ninguém conseguiria sorrir igual a você, então vamos à outra possibilidade depois de anos afundando seus neurônios em milhares de livros, alguns suspeitos devo dizer, sua mente entrou em colapso e criou uma segunda identidade suicida.

Hermione caiu na gargalhada.

- continue...

- você ri, sabe o que pode nos acontecer se nos pegarem? Se for algum membro da ordem eu posso morrer, - ela fez uma cara de "você esta exagerando" – serio, vamos lá vai que um dos Weasley e eles resolvem mandar alguma maldição primeiro, para perguntar depois? E se for por algum comensal, terei que inventar que era tudo uma armadilha para te afastar do Potter e eles te levarão e torturarão e eu terei um trabalho imenso para tentar te resgatar, porque infelizmente você é minha única amiga e eu me verei obrigado por mim mesmo a fazer algo pra te salvar, indo contra meu jeito sonserino de ser, e isso é sua influencia grifinória me contaminando.

Hermione ponderou por alguns instantes.

- primeiro Draco, ninguém vai nos pegar, pois passei uma semana reconstruindo esta passagem que todos pensam que não existe mais por isso ninguém estará vigiando, segundo assim que saímos daqui não seremos mais Hermione e Draco, terceiro, ser for pela ordem seremos pegos por Hagrid que é quem está de sentinela em homesgade esta noite, quarto se for os comensais da morte nos daremos um jeito como já demos no passado!

Draco não agüentou e caiu na gargalhada.

- e pensar que tudo isso para apenas dar uma volta clandestina na cidade. Seus desejos minha amiga estão ficando a cada dia mais estranhos.

- ah, Draco, você não acha que nossa adolescência esta se esvaindo e estamos perdendo os melhores momentos de nossas vidas lutando uma guerra sem razão, que as pessoas que amamos podem morrer a qualquer momento inclusive um de nós dois? Eu só quero passar esta noite ao seu lado meu amigo e viver o que seria uma noite inocente de dois adolescentes de nossa idade que saem para beber e se divertir.

Draco a trouxe para mais perto dele e deu um longo abraço nela.

- às vezes eu acho que você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu na vida e normalmente eu tenho a certeza absoluta disso.

- eu também.

Eles pararam em frente à saída que dava para há floresta um pouco antes da entrada do vilarejo e pegaram suas varinha olhando um nos olhos do outro murmuraram o encantamento.

**- aos seus olhos eu me transformo e mostro um novo lado que só você reconhecerá como sendo simplesmente eu.**

Aos poucos os cabelos castanhos cacheados de Hermione foram dando o lugar para um ondulado sexy, sua face ficou um pouco mais branca e seus olhos ficaram de um azul escuro e misterioso, continuo com um corpo belo e delicado sem mudar nada nele. E olhou para o estupendo loiro a sua frente os cabelos mais longos e em um tom mais quente do que o normal loiro platinado de Draco foram encaixado perfeitamente no resto do complemento os olhos azuis acinzentados deram lugar ao mesmo tom do de Hermione.

Os dois sorriram.

- pronta senhorita Charlotte. – ele fez uma mesura.

- sempre pronta, Andrew.

Os dois estavam vestidos com vestes bruxas e foram andando calmamente a estação de Homesgade.

Pegaram o trem e já protegidos dentro de um vagão voltaram a respirar normalmente.

- ótimo o pior já passou e os dois pegaram e transformaram suas vestes tipicamente bruxas em outras mais sensuais e tipicamente trouxas.

Hermione estava com uma saia plissada preta, botinhas de cano curto na cor caramelo e blusa justa de manga longa e solta preta. Já Draco estava usando uma bonita calça jeans e uma camisa preta que moldava perfeitamente seu corpo esculpido (por horas a fio por Merlim, que ele havia deixado exatamente como era realmente), botas pretas no estilo militar e os cabelos longos soltos. Ela tinha um colar âmbar que brilhou quando Draco tocou de leve em um anel dele com a mesma pedra.

- tudo certo, se algo acontecer seu colar brilhara e rapidamente lhe encontrarei, mas não saia das minhas vista em todo o caso, ainda, mas com esta roupa.

Hermione sorriu diante da preocupação de Draco.

- certo! Não sairei de suas vistas contanto que você não me troque pela primeira loira que tentar te agarrar!

- perfeito – ele sorriu malicioso antes de completar. – está noite meu coração será das ruivas.

- em direção, a uma inesquecível noitada em Londres. Porque os melhores amigos como nos merecem se divertir.

- às vezes acho que o que te faz me amar assim Mia, é que comigo você pode fazer tudo o que aquele dois certinhos jamais deixariam.

- o que, por exemplo? – ela se aproximou dele e arrumou os cabelos dele.

- por exemplo? Duvido que eles a deixem beber, dar uns beijos em estranhos, bom isso também existe uma possibilidade de eu não deixar, dançar em cima de uma mesa quando você ficar alta demais com as bebidas trouxas, e outras coisas que sua mente fértil pode inventar.

- é verdade, mas o que me faz realmente eu te amar, Draco é que você é a única pessoa que me ama exatamente como eu sou, e é tudo o que uma mulher pode querer de um amigo, ou do grande amor de suas vidas, aonde mais vou arrumar um homem que em defenda de forma tão silenciosa e prestativa como você e ainda um poço de charme!

- vamos! Á noite é uma criança e nós somos os brinquedos dela. – Draco disse.

Os dois seguraram as mãos e aparataram, em direção a uma noite deslumbrante na Londres trouxa.

**Fim do 1ºcapitulo. **

**Vivian Drecco® Uma noite, Um Amor Além dos Sonhos© 2006. **

**NT: está fic foi a minha amiga lyaa que pediu, assim eu quero uma fic que eu seja o par do draco, então amiga aqui está... era uma short mas decidi fazer uma pequena de cinco capitulos... este dividi em dois... as partes draco e mione entre parenteses é para separar a parte da festa que eles agem sozinhos...**

**espero que curtam principalmente a aniversariante...Parabéns Lyaa a minha adoravél sonserina.**

* * *


	2. capitulo 2 o começo quente

**Capitulo 2 - O começo Quente de uma noite inesquecível.**

Assim que os dois chegaram à entrada de umas das danceterias mais concorridas de Londres, Hermione olhou atenta em busca de um amigo que havia prometido coloca-los dentro da balada.

- tem certeza que ele vai vir? – Draco a olhou com aquele ar de quem duvida.

- mas é claro, meu primo não vai nos deixar na mão.

- é mais ele pensa que apenas vai ter fazer um favor dando os convites para dois amigos seus, é mais fácil você deixar que eu resolva afinal dinheiro compra tudo.

- mas aqui Draco não é apenas dinheiro que manda é fama, essa boate só é freqüentada pela elite de Londres se eu pudesse vir de Hermione poderíamos entrar direto.

- uhuhuh... Quem diria minha sanguinho favorita pertence à elite de Londres e suas baladas.

- eu também tenho uma vida fora do mundo mágico. – Hermione respondeu sorrindo.

Um rapaz maravilhoso se aproximou dos dois e Hermione sorriu, ela não se lembrava de seu primo ser tão gostoso, porém preferiu não comentar.

- boa noite, deve ser Miss Charlotte e seu irmão certo? – ele perguntou com um evidente tom de galanteio que fez Draco erguer a sombracelhas.

- exato, e você deve ser Alan o primo de Hermione.

- certo, ela não em disse que tinha uma amiga tão linda, mas –ele parou por um momento – até que você me parece um pouco com ela, tirando os cabelos e os olhos, têm um ar que me lembra vagamente ela.

- obrigada vou considerar isso um elogio. – Hermione riu e Draco se revirou.

- mas vamos o melhor da noite vai começar.

Assim que os três passaram pelo tapete vermelho na entrada da danceteria todos viraram para acompanhá-los afinal um loiro de matar e ou salvar vidas, uma morena arrasadora e um ruivo de tirar o fôlego andando juntos era definitivamente de chamar a atenção.

Assim que eles entraram na danceteria três garotas abordaram Alan e o levaram para longe de Draco e Hermione que se olharam e riram da cara de Alan que parecia querer ficar com eles, mas as garotas não deixaram.

- bom precisamos antes de qualquer coisa, - Draco trouxe Hermione mais para perto dele, ao ver que havia alguns estranhos olhando demais para Hermione – é achar o bar.

Dizendo isso ele olhou ao redor mais foi puxado por Hermione que havia sido mais rápida em achar o bar.

Enquanto Draco fazia os pedidos e aguardava Hermione olhava para ele, ainda achando incrível como tudo acontecera com eles, se antes houvessem dito antes que ela e Draco seriam grandes amigos, amigos que fugiam juntos da escola para se divertirem, amigos que poderiam morrer um pelo outro ela não acreditaria. Mas a verdade que neste ano e meio tudo mudará desde que acordara na enfermaria no quinto ano e o vira a olhando preocupado algo dentro de Hermione nascerá, talvez a esperança de que Draco não se tornasse alguém como o pai. Ainda se lembrava da cara de espanto de Draco e do que ele lhe falará aquela noite.

- eu só vim aqui porque fiquei preocupado.

Ele gaguejara e se virara para ir embora, mas antes sem se dar conta Hermione responderá.

- isso me faz me sentir muito melhor. – sem se virar Draco foi embora.

Durante o sexto ano quando foram obrigados a trabalhar juntos às vezes conversavam e algo foi crescendo entre eles, o respeito e admiração o vira ficar arredio e solitário sempre fazendo algo e sabia que algo não estava bem com ele, e quando Harry o atacará no banheiro assim que soube Hermione sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe a espinha e correrá para a enfermaria, ficara sentada esperando que ele acordasse e quando ele acordou repetira o que ele lhe dissera.

- eu só vim aqui porque fiquei preocupada.

E virou se para ouvir ele também dizer.

- isso me faz me sentir muito melhor.

Logo depois a guerra estourara e ela soubera o que estava destruindo Draco.

As memórias de Hermione foram interrompidas por Draco que surgiu com dois Martinis.

- batido e não mexido, no que estava pensando gatinha?

- em como nos tornamos os melhores amigos.

Draco se sentou ao lado dela e olhou para a pista que estava fervendo.

- no dia em que ouvi dizer que você fora ferida no ministério aquilo me doeu e não soube o que dizer era a primeira vez em que eu vira que a guerra que estava para começar poderia ferir de verdade e ainda mais alguém que eu conhecia eu adorava te odiar, mas para isso você tinha que estar viva e depois, sua presença sempre ao meu lado discretamente se tornou um vicio eu tinha tantos problemas e quando você foi na enfermaria eu vi que realmente tinha uma amiga, e agora você e eu somos a melhor dupla do mundo mesmo seguindo caminhos diferentes. E se me dissessem isso anos antes eu estuporava o louco.

Hermione gargalhou.

- bom gatinho é chegada à hora da noite brincar com seus brinquedos - dizendo isso os dois beberam suas doses e caíram na pista.

Os dois estavam dançando it's rain man quando uma misteriosa morena parou em frente a ele se aproximou do ouvido dele e sussurrou:

- eu sempre duvidei que existisse magia, mais hoje, eu comecei acreditar, pois você definitivamente é o encontro perfeito da mais poderosa magia deste mundo...

Dizendo isso ela se afastou de Draco que ficou paralisado a olhando.

Hermione que estava perto dele e presenciara a cena e não ouvira, o puxou para um local mais silencioso.

- o que foi que ela te disse pra te deixar com essa cara?

- ham? – Draco olhou para Hermione e sorriu. – ela disse que eu sou o encontro perfeito da mais poderosa magia deste mundo...

Hermione caiu na gargalhada, ao ver que Draco ficou assustado.

- hei Mia será que ela sabe que eu sou bruxo?

- mas é claro está escrito na sua testa. – ela revirou os olhos. – ou você vai lá falar com ela ou vamos ao bar beber.

Draco ponderou um pouco e disse – vamos ao bar beber, ou ela pode pensar que eu sou fácil. – e piscou para Hermione.

Os dois sentaram em uma mesa e Draco foi pegar uma bebida.

Draco trouxe uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças que prontamente serviu para Hermione.

- bom está noite promete doce Mia, e sinto muito, mas terei que lhe deixar a sós por algum tempo. – ele olhou para pista e achou a morena que havia se tornado seu alvo. – qualquer coisa sabe como me fazer lhe encontrar, não beba demais e nem faça algo que eu não faria.

Hermione sorriu maliciosa ao ouvir a ultima recomendação e Draco que havia se levantado voltou e acrescentou:

- pensando bem não faça nada, muito menos de atenção a um estranho, ou eu vou quebrar a cara dele, na base física.

Logo depois foi em direção à pista de dança.

**(a partir de agora serão duas narrações simultâneas uma de Draco e outra de Hermione, começarei com Hermione.).**

Hermione se levantou pegou a garrafa de vinho e foi em direção à pista, a cada acorde da musica ela sentia o espírito e corpo leve, cada movimento suave e sensual de seu corpo atraia os olhares dos homens, o suor deixava sua pele levemente brilhante, ela tomava o vinho no gargalo, na tentativa de se sentir viva. E a cada instante isso se tornava a verdade, fazia tanto tempo que ela não podia se divertir dessa forma, apenas livros e planos e ações da ordem, para colocar um ponto final na guerra estúpida que invadira seu mundo sempre sentindo o coração apertado na expectativa de ter que enfrentar Draco em uma batalha, e sentindo uma angustia, pois nada podia fazer para ajudá-lo, a mãe dele estava presa por Voldemort, e ele tinha que se passar por um aluno neutro e era obrigado a ser um maldito comensal da morte, e mesmo sabendo de todos os riscos mais de uma vez ele lhe salvará a vida em uma batalha ou lhe dera informações preciosas para que a ordem pudesse se defender nem assim ela podia chegar até os amigos e dizer que ela conhecia o verdadeiro Draco Malfoy assim como só ele conhecia a verdadeira Hermione Granger, tinha que esconder a amizade pelo bem dele e porque ninguém ousaria acreditar no que ela sabia ser o verdadeiro Draco.

Hermione dançava para espantar as dores e todas as preocupações deste último ano.

Queria apenas sentir a musica o gosto doce da bebida. Os sorrisos dos homens, e a admiração das mulheres queria apenas ser uma adolescente normal.

E olhava de relance Draco conversando em seu tom galante com a garota que o deixará sem ação. Era a primeira vez que Hermione vira um brilho de real interesse nos olhos de Draco e ela queria que ele fosse feliz, quando viu que a conversa ia convergindo para o lado de draco Hermione foi até o DJ da danceteria e pediu uma musica com uma dedicatória.

Voltou para a pista e continuou a dançar, mas olhando bem atenta ao casal.

**(Draco)**

Ele viu Hermione ficar sentada na mesa e foi em direção daquela misteriosa garota que apenas com uma frase e um olhar havia deixado estranhamente interessado. Nunca se permitira a gostar realmente de nenhuma garota e apesar de não ter mudado de idéia, ele foi em direção a ela.

Conjurou uma segunda taça de vinho, e parando na frente dela fez um feitiço muito hábil para que ela apesar do barulho pudesse lhe ouvir sem esforço.

- acho que a senhorita gostaria de uma taça de vinho. – ele ofereceu a taça a ela que aceitou deixando sua face corar, assim que suas mãos se tocaram de relance.

- é obrigado você é muito gentil... – ela falou relutante, parecia sem graça.

- cadê sua habilidade de expressão de alguns minutos atrás? – ele se aproximou dela.

- bom se escondeu depois de ver que você está acompanhado – e parecendo se enfurecer. – e pra ser sincera acho que sua beleza só é externa ou não estaria aqui falando comigo enquanto sua esposa ou namorada ou sei lá o que está lá sentada bebendo sozinha, se fosse você tomava cuidado, pois metade dos homens desta danceteria estão de olho nela neste momento e a outra metade são gays ou melhores homens que você e não traem. Ele tentou se afastar, mas foi impedida pela risada forte de Draco.

Que segurou no braço dela.

- pelo visto a gata tem garras, mas ela não é minha esposa nem algo do tipo, é realmente uma pessoa que eu amo e se eu sou algo de bom devo a ela, ali está a minha melhor amiga Charlotte, e acho que essa metade que esta olhando para ela sedenta se passar disso vai se arrepender.

Ela riu.

- meu nome é Lyaa, e perdão pelo que eu te disse àquela hora.

- Meu nome – Draco vacilou – Andrew, mas todos me chamam de Draco. – ele se decidiu por uma meia verdade.

- engraçado! Draco têm estilo.

- e o que eu sempre falo. Você é de Londres mesmo?

- mas é claro, porque você não?

- bom sim e não, eu estudo em outro lugar.

- hummm, eu faço literatura em Oxford e você?

Draco olhou para ela e se deu conta que ela deveria ser mais velha do que ela para já está fazendo faculdade, e se olhou no espelho atrás dele e viu que a aparência dele não era bem de uma garota com 18 anos.

- estudo em um instituto particular e me formo ainda no fim deste ano.

- interessante, eu entrei um ano antes em Oxford, pois meu pai é professor e fiz aulas particulares durante a minha infância, deve ser um ótimo instituto este que você freqüenta qual o nome?

Draco pensou rápido e logo depois disse para si mesmo que estava devendo mais uma a Hermione que achara em uma pesquisa uma escola particular que ela usava quando os parentes que não sabiam que ela era bruxa insistiam em perguntar onde ela estudava.

- instituto Greenleaf, escócia.

- nossa já ouvi falar dele, é uma escola, para poucos e selecionados alunos, poderia me dizer algo sobre lá e como fugiu para estar aqui.

- perdoe Lyaa, mas descrição é nosso lema, e prefiro falar de algo mais interessante, que tal de você.

- eu não sou interessante.

- não foi o que me pareceu anteriormente.

Draco não conseguia deixar de achar irresistível a mistura que aquela garota era, podia ser eloqüente e sensual, ao mesmo tempo tímida, e corava graciosamente enquanto conversavam e ela percebia que ele estava olhando para ela, usava um longo vestido negro com decotes instigantes, os cabelos presos em um coque gracioso lembrava o modo de Hermione. Bonita e inteligente.

Ficaram conversando durante um tempo eu ele não soube precisar, mas quando deu por si, já havia se passado quase uma hora.

Algo estava acontecendo com ele e o deixava atordoado, queria tocá-la e continuar conversando com ela e deseja beija-la, porém não queria assustá-la. Era a primeira mulher que o fazia se sentir bem apenas conversando, toda vez que ela tocava em seu ombro ou em qualquer parte de seu corpo uma corrente de eletricidade percorria seu corpo e crescia a vontade de beijar os lábios dela.

Isso nunca acontecera com ele.

Foi quando uma melodia lenta e romântica começou a tocar e Draco pegou suavemente a mão dela e a conduziu em direção a pista de dança agora tomada apenas por casais.

**You're just too good to be true**

**Você é simplesmente boa demais para ser verdade,**

**Can't take my eyes off of you**

**Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você**

**You'd be like heaven to touch I wanna hold you so much**

**Você seria como o céu para tocar, Eu quero tanto te abraçar.**

A trouxe para mais perto, ela se encaixou perfeitamente em seu abraço, e seus corpos começaram a se movimentar em sintonia.

**At long last love has arrived** **and I thank God I'm alive**

**Finalmente o amor chegou** **E agradeço a Deus que estou vivo.**

**You're just too good to be true**

**Você é simplesmente boa demais para ser verdade,**

**Can't take my eyes off of you**

**Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você.**

O sorriso dela estava preso em seus olhos e ela o olhava sem desviar, e Draco sentiu pela primeira vez aquele calor doce e apaixonante tomar-lhe o coração. Se aquilo era paixão, Draco não sabia se era amor ele queria descobrir a cada acorde da melodia eles se aproximavam mais e Draco podia contar os cílios que emolduravam os belos olhos negros daquela garota misteriosa que em poucas horas havia se tornado a razão dele se sentir vivo.

**Pardon the way that I stare, There's nothing else to compare.**

**Perdoe o jeito como eu olho fixamente, Não existe nada mais para se comparar.**

**The sight of you leaves me weak there are no words left to speak**

**A sua visão me deixa fraco, Não sobram palavras para falar.**

**But if you feel like I feel, please let me know that it's real**

**Mas se você sente-se como eu me sinto, Por favor, deixe-me saber que é real.**

Ele não tirava os olhos dela, e seu coração acelerou quando ela abriu um sorriso e se diminuiu a distancia entre eles e o beijou.

Um beijo quente e doce com gosto de champanhe com morango.

Uma dança nova se iniciou está acontecendo com seus corações e seus lábios.

As mãos de Draco envolveram ainda mais o corpo de Lyaa que o enlaçou pelo pescoço.

**Can't take my eyes off of you**

**Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você**

**I love you baby and if it's quite all right,**

**Eu te amo, baby, e se é completamente, tudo bem.**

**I need you baby to warm the lonely nights**

**Eu preciso de você, baby, para aquecer as noites solitárias.**

**I love you baby trust in me when I say**

**Eu te amo, baby, acredite em mim quando eu digo...**

Quando se separam por falta de oxigênio, Draco tinha o maior sorriso na face que ele um dia experimentará.

- Uau. – ela disse ainda vermelha.

- este é o vocabulário de doutora?

- você me deixa sem palavras.

- idem.

Ele a beijou de novo recomeçando tudo outra vez.

Foi quando o anel de Draco esquentou.

**(Mione)**

Hermione deu um pulo assustando um casal que dançava perto dela ao ver a garota beijar Draco.

- acho que meu sonserino favorito está encrencado!!!

Ela foi até o bar.

- por favor, um Martini, batido não mexido.

- como desejar senhorita.

Assim que pegou a bebida Hermione se sentido meio leve pela bebida se sentou na mesa, para logo depois um rapaz se sentar em frente a ela.

- posso me sentar aqui não?

Um frio percorreu o corpo de Hermione ao reconhecer a voz. Mas rapidamente se controlou e fingiu não reconhecer a voz de um Rodolfo Lestrange transformado em um adolescente.

- porque não.

- nunca pensei que encontraria uma garota tão bonita em um lugar destes – ele olhou em volta e parou o olhar em Draco – e ainda mais acompanhada por alguém como Draco Malfoy, não é minha cara Hermione Granger.

Hermione tocou no colar e pode ver Draco busca-la com o olhar.

- onde está Bellatrix? – a voz de Hermione saiu forte e sem vacilo.

- porque acha que ela está aqui? – Rodolfo se aproximou mais de Hermione.

- não insulte minha inteligência você jamais nos encontraria aqui sozinho, afinal não passa de um vassalo da esposa.

- garota você devia medir mais suas palavras o traidor está muito longe para te defender.

Porém Rodolfo sentiu uma varinha encostada em sua garganta.

- se aproxime um milímetro a mais dela e você morre aqui mesmo.

A voz de Draco estava baixa e mortalmente séria.

Rodolfo sentiu uma dor, invadir lhe a mente e seu corpo deixou de lhe obedecer, saiu andando enquanto Draco e Hermione o seguiam.

Assim que chegaram ao lado de fora da danceteria, Hermione perguntou novamente.

- onde está Bellatrix.

Rodolfo tentou não responder, porém sentiu novamente a pontada em sua mente.

- ela deve aparecer ao meu sinal.

Hermione e Draco trocaram uma cúmplice troca de olhares e concordaram.

- a chame.

Hermione pegou a varinha e se preparou para lutar.

Rodolfo deu o sinal e no outro instante Draco o atingiu com a maldição da morte. No mesmo momento Bellatrix e mais dois comensais aparataram.

Antes mesmo que pudessem sacar suas varinhas Hermione atingiu os outros dois comensais com o feitiço da morte. Bellatrix conseguiu se esquivar.

- não é que meu adorável sobrinho é um traidor. Deve estar tremendo por dentro ao me enfrentar – e se virando para Hermione. – e você garota de sangue sujo, quem pensa que é para tentar me enfrentar.

Draco e Hermione estavam um do lado do outro lamentando a quantidade de álcool no sangue, que os deixava com os reflexos a 80 .

Mas não precisaram se preocupar, pois no segundo seguinte Bellatrix foi atingida por um feitiço da morte.

Viram o corpo da melhor comensal cai em um baque surdo no chão e olharam na direção do ataque.

Draco deu um passo em frente ao ver Lyaa parada com a varinha em punho.

- quem é você? – Draco não podia acreditar, jurará que passara a ultima hora conversando com uma trouxa agora ela aparecia segurando uma varinha e matando sua tia?

- Meu nome é Lyaa Thoril, sou uma bruxa da confederação européia.

Hermione que estivera calada até aquele momento foi até onde Draco estava.

- mas o que você está fazendo aqui, e porque fingiu ser uma trouxa para se aproximar de Draco, pretende alguma coisa contra ele? – o medo de Hermione foi se apoderando de sua alma, talvez ela estivesse atrás de Draco, que alguns suspeitavam de ser também um comensal como os pais.

- calma, eu vim atrás de Draco, porque estávamos dançando e depois ele apenas disse: "preciso ir", logo depois surgiu ao lado deste homem, que agora sem a poção podemos ver se trata de um comensal, e logo depois vocês começaram a lutar quando cheguei aqui vi está que é a maior ameaça entre os comensais, só vim ajudar.

- eu não acredito nisso, quer dizer que foi tudo coincidência? – Draco se aproximou de Lyaa.

- não acredito em coincidências, eu apenas queria esquecer está maldita guerra e vim até este baile, que por ser trouxa achei poder apenas ser normal...

- sem guerras ou dores não é? – Hermione foi até eles. – nós também.

- então vocês estão disfarçados? – lyaa olhava para Draco.

- sim.

- seu nome também não deve ser Andrew, não acredito quando eu o olhei pensei estar diante de alguém diferente, mas me enganei é como os outros.

Lyaa tentou se afastar, mas Draco a segurou.

- eu menti sobre muitas coisas, mas não meu nome, quer dizer, meu nome é Draco, e não estudo em nenhum instituto, mas em Hogwarts, está é minha melhor amiga, e você?

- sou Lyaa, faço literatura em Oxford, sou filha do auror kingsley Shackebolt, e depois que ele foi morto em combate contra os Malfoys, trabalho a serviço do ministério Inglês, apesar de ser francesa, me formei em Beauxbatons ano passado. E você Draco?

- ótimo saber disso, mas o que faremos com os corpos? – Hermione olhava para Draco que parecia hipnotizado por Lyaa.

- chamarei meu padrinho, e resolverei tudo mais, vocês dois devem prestar depoimento, temos que saber por que estão atrás de vocês dois, principalmente da senhorita Charlotte, que eles ameaçaram.

- não! –Draco e Hermione responderam em coro. - não podem saber de nós, afinal fugimos da escola, e...

Hermione olhou para Draco e viu nos olhos dele, que ele não queria que ela soubesse que ele era um Malfoy.

- mas preciso saber do nome de vocês dois pelo menos.

Ela os olhou.

- não podemos.

Hermione puxou Draco.

- desculpe-me Lyaa, você não gostará de saber quem eu sou.

- que você é Draco Malfoy? Quantos Draco você acha que tem na Inglaterra?

Ele ficou parado em frente a ela.

- você?

- eu soube assim que descobri que você era um bruxo, só me resta saber quem é a garota?

- meu nome é Hermione Granger.

Mione respondeu.

- a melhor amiga de Harry Potter? É amiga de um suposto comensal?

Lyaa olhava para os dois mais confusa ainda, ainda não conseguia acreditar que se encantará por um Malfoy, mais saber que ele era amigo de uma das bruxas da ordem era demais.

- nunca houve provas nenhuma que ele é um comensal, e o fato dele me salvar prova mais ainda, que ele está do nosso lado.

- e porque ninguém sabe disso?

- porque existe muito mais em jogo do que saberem quem eu sou realmente, Lyaa, queria poder lhe explicar tudo, mas sei que você acabou de chamar os aurores por isso.

Naquele momento Draco e Hermione sumiram deixando Lyaa parada sozinha diante dos corpos dos quatro comensais.

Logo sete aurores chegaram.

- o que aconteceu senhorita Thoril?

- estes comensais estavam atrás de um casal de bruxos, que estavam na danceteria, assim que notei vim atrás deles, os bruxos conseguiram lidar com estes três. – ela apontou Rodolfo e os outros comensais. – enquanto dei um jeito em Bellatrix Lestrange, antes que eu pudesse identificar o casal eles aparataram possivelmente assustados.

O capitão dos aurores deu ordens para limparem a aérea e para investigarem o casal de bruxos.

- como eles eram Lyaa?

Lyaa ficou em silencio durante um tempo.

- eram muitos bonitos e pareciam serem adolescentes ou no máximo 23 anos, o homem era loiro, um loiro queimado de sol e a garota morena ambos de olhos azuis, só pode ver isso. Desculpe capitão estou muito cansada.

- tudo bem Lyaa, você salvou a vida destes dois, e assim como seu pai e sua mãe provou mostras de ser uma formidável auror, devia repensar e voltar para academia de aurores.

Lyaa parecia não ouvir o que ele dizia e aparatou.

Hermione e Draco estavam escondidos pela capa de invisibilidade de Draco, perto do local aparataram logo em seguida na estação de trem.

Entraram no primeiro trem que viram para logo depois aparatarem na estação de Homesgade. Trocaram as vestes trouxas pelas outras e olharam o marcador da estação.

- ainda quatro e meia da amanhã. – Hermione disse. – pensei que íamos apenas nos divertir hoje, agora temos mais problemas ainda.

Hermione falou enquanto andava com Draco em direção a floresta.

- que problemas? – ele parecia distraído.

- bom o fato dos comensais estarem atrás de nós? Ou acha que foi coincidência?

- não, entrei na mente de Lestrange e minha tia, havia colocado um feitiço de localização em mim, e quando sai da escola ela o mandou me seguir, mais tenho certeza absoluta que ela não falou das suspeitas dela com ninguém, ela é egoísta demais para dividir a gloria de descobrir um traidor, estamos seguros pro esse lado.

- então só falta resolver o problema que está te atormentando.

- não há nada me atormentando ao não ser minha cabeça doendo pela aparataçao e a bebida.

- sério? – Hermione o olhava atentamente. – ou será que aquela garota não mexeu com você? Ela nos acobertou e você deixou um bilhete no casaco dela sem ela perceber quando se aproximou dela.

Draco olhou para Hermione incrédulo.

- odeio quando você faz isso! Acho que lê a minha mente ou sei lá tem poderes maiores que os da bruxaria em si.

- ela é legal, e eu vi como você fechou os olhos quando a beijou.

Ela tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto de Draco parou ficando vermelho.

- isso não quer dizer nada Mia.

- claro que sim você sempre beija de olhos semi abertos, nunca se entrega totalmente à sensação e desta vez você se entregou, essa garota merece um premio, pois foi capaz de fazer em umas duas horas o que milhares de garotas não conseguiram, então vai vê-la novamente?

- não sei. – ele olhou para a amiga com um sorriso bobo. – agora depende dela.

- uhumm, estou sentindo cheiro de paixão, e não acredito nisso, o garoto de ouro da sonserina apaixonado? Por Merlin!!!

- e eu gostaria que você ficasse menos animada, pois quando for a sua vez se continuar assim eu pegarei no seu pé, - ele parou e sorriu malicioso. – Poxa, havia me esquecido, mas você já é completamente apaixonada...

Hermione corou.

- ta vendo como é bom sentir o seu veneno.

Hermione riu. E resolveu mudar de assunto

- Bom tirando as desavenças valeu a pena, você finalmente conheceu alguém que te fez sentir, além de mim, é lógico.

- convencida. – Draco falou rindo, enquanto a abraçava e entrava na passagem.

- aprendi com o melhor, e segundo acabamos com 4 comensais inclusive uma que apesar de ter seu sangue já tava fazendo hora extra, terceiro, eu nunca havia dançado tanto como dancei hoje.

- e não se esqueça que as bebidas estavam formidáveis. – completou Draco.

Pararam e olharam um para o outro retirando feitiço.

**- você que me conhece me verá como eu realmente sou. – os dois disseram juntos.**

- já te falei que adoro ser seu amigo? – Draco perguntou quando entraram novamente nos corredores de Hogwarts.

- já, mas pode falar de novo, faz bem pro meu ego!

Draco a abraçou.

- eu não seria nada do que sou sem você Mia, eu seria uma pessoa horrível, e todos me odiariam.

- você teria encontrado o caminho mesmo sem mim, Draco, mas me orgulho de ter estado lá para você. – ela o beijou no rosto. – somos uma dupla perfeita meu caro Malfoy.

Os dois se separam indo em direção aos dormitórios de monitores chefes de hogwarts. Um de cada lado mais com pensamentos iguais.

Esta noite mudará a vida deles.

**Fim do capitulo Dois.**

**Vivian Drecco® Uma noite, Um Amor Além dos Sonhos© 2006. **

**NT: gostaram do baile?**

**bjs**


	3. Capitulo 3 Lyaa

**Capitulo 3 – Lyaa.**

Lyaa, aparatou no apartamento em que dividia com o irmão mais velho.

Foi direto para o quarto e se jogou na cama, ficou deitada imóvel por cerca de quinze minutos até se levantar e ir ao banheiro lá preparou a banheira e se despiu colocou as roupas usadas para lavar quando viu cair um pedaço de pergaminho.

**Gostaria de lhe ver novamente sem máscaras, apenas eu.**

**Draco.**

Lyaa sorriu, e entrou na banheira fechando os olhos. Revivendo a curta noite e a emoção nunca antes sentida com nenhum outro homem.

- eu não acredito que me apaixonei por ele...

-falando sozinha irmãzinha?

A voz do irmão assustou Lyaa que abriu os olhos para se deparar com ele parado em frente a ela.

- você ta querendo me matar do coração Lucien.

- então... – ele tateou com uma bengala até encontrar um banco para se sentar. – me diga por quem está apaixonada? Eu pensei que não viveria o suficiente para ver isso acontecer com você.

Lyaa afundou na banheira molhando os longos cabelos, e depois olhou para o irmão.

- acho que isso não tem nada ver com você, então trate de ser menos curioso.

Lucien riu.

- não acredito está mesmo apaixonada...

- não estou não, eu acabei de conhecê-lo e...

Só que ela não terminou a frase, já que Lucien havia tido um outro ataque de riso.

- e... Deixa de enrolar, sempre me contou sobre tudo, e agora faz mistério me diga é alguém que eu conheço?

- se eu acabei de conhecê-lo, você o conheceria faz mais de dois anos que mal sai de casa.

Ela saiu da banheira e se enrolou em um roupão felpudo.

Foi até o quarto e quando já estava trocada viu o irmão se aproximar com o semblante triste.

Lyaa viu que sem querer acabara tocando em um ponto sensível do irmão.

- desculpe-me Luc, é que é terrível para mim, ver você se esconder do mundo.

Ela o abraçou.

- se eu decidir voltar a ver este homem você será o primeiro a vê-lo eu prometo.

Lucien se levantou.

- eu não o verei querida, eu não posso mais ver.

Ele saiu do quarto deixando a irmã caçula desconsolada.

- eu sou uma criatura estúpida às vezes. – Lyaa falou para o espelho, logo depois correu e pegou o bilhete, sorrindo.

Se ele queria a ver sem máscaras ele a veria.

Depois ela pensava no que fazer do fato dele ser um comensal e ela uma futura auror.

Ela se jogou na cama de olhos fechados e com um sorriso no rosto

Sem acreditar que aquela noite mudará sua vida.

**Paixão**

Lyaa acordou cedo na manha seguinte apesar de ser sábado, quando foi ate a cozinha encontrou a elfa domestica Punk arrumando a mesa, onde Lucien já se encontrava sentado.

- bom dia madame Thoril, posso servi-la?

Lyaa concordou com a cabeça e olhou o irmão furtivamente.

- gostaria que parasse de me olhar assim logo de manha, Lyaa.

Lyaa o olhou admirada.

- não sei de que olhar você está falando. – ela pegou a xícara que punk ofereceu.

- esse de quem quer falar algo e não sabe por onde começar.

Ele dobrou o jornal, e olhou em direção da irmã.

- comece pelo começo por favor,

- bom eu não tinha nada pra te contar mas já que faz questão de escutar algo, ontem participei a contra gosto de um ataque de comensais da morte.

- como? – Lucien ergueu a sobrancelha.

- bom... Uhmmm, eu fui em uma boate, e ...

- para de enrolar.

- Rodolfo Lestrange tentou atacar uma bruxa e ela foi socorrida por um bruxo que estava com ela, só que logo depois mais três comensais da morte abordaram o casal e eu tive interferir, apesar de eles terem dado conta de três deles, o que sobrou, quer dizer a que sobrou se tratava de Bellatrix, então não pensei duas vezes e abreviei a existência carnal dela.

Lucien se levantou.

- e pro acaso o homem por quem você se mostrou encantada ontem a noite se trata do que foi atacado.

- sim.

- e se trata de quem?

Lyaa passou as mãos pelos cabelos, ela odiava ter que mentir para o irmão, porém na hora que dissesse o nome de Draco, ele saberia de que se tratava de um Malfoy e o ódio que o irmão tinha por esta família, era imenso.

- o nome dele é Andrew, e o da garota se não me engano era Charlotte.

Lucien parou e se virou para a irmã. Mas logo foi em outra direção.

- gostaria que tivesse mais cuidado, com quem se envolve Lyaa, não se esqueça que vem de uma família cuja fama de serem contra as artes das trevas a coloca em uma posição muito delicada nestes dias sombrios em que Voldemort – lyaa estremeceu ao ouvir o nome do lord negro. – está em sua escalada para o poder novamente.

Lucien se retirou e Lyaa voltou a se concentrar no café da manhã.

Até ouvir a voz de punk.

- madame, deveria perdoar as palavras severas de Mestre Lucien, desde que ele foi atacado pelo senhor Malfoy ele se sentem muito triste, pois acha que estando cego não pode lhe defender, assim como não pode defender madame Lara e seu pai o senhor Kin.

- eu sei, punk, mas acho que ele deveria compreender que ele foi e sempre será um dos mais brilhante auror franceses e mesmo privado da visão ainda é um bruxo formidável, e ainda tem apenas vinte e dois anos. Gostaria que ele vivesse, e não se escondesse neste apartamento.

Lyaa foi até o quarto e escreveu um breve recado.

**Sem máscaras?**

**Encontre-me no próximo fim de semana em Homesgade, no café de madame Poddfoot. As 16h00min.**

**Lyaa.**

Ela sorriu e mandou pela coruja da família.

Tinha uma semana até encontrá-lo, e já sentia o coração batendo mais rápido.

**Paixão**

**Fim do capitulo Três.**

**Vivian Drecco® Uma noite, Um Amor Além dos Sonhos© 2006. **

**NT: fic feita como presente de Aniversário para a Lyaa... que agora tem o Malfoy dela!!!!**


	4. Capitulo 4 O segundo encontro

**Capitulo 4 – O segundo encontro.**

**Paixão**

Draco estava olhando o guarda roupa intrigado, fazendo com que Hermione que estava deitada na cama dele, risse deixando de lado o livro que lia.

- qual o problema, Drakie? – ela falou indo ficar ao lado dele em é em frente ao imenso guarda roupa.

- estou tentando me comunicar em hebraico com minhas roupas! – ele falou sarcasticamente. – o que você acha que eu to fazendo?

Ela revirou os olhos.

- ainda faltam cinco horas para você se encontrar com ela, e já esta assim, imagino quando a ver novamente, e tudo isso após passar uma semana negando que estava interessado no encontro dizendo que era apenas curiosidade.

- deixe sua ironia de lado e me ajude, o que você usaria em um segundo encontro?

Draco a olhava interessado.

- um vestido azul escuro, muito bonito com um corte leve e delicado.

Ela riu da cara de desgosto de Draco.

- continue com suas tiradas e sabe o que vai acontecer...

Hermione ficou quieta e começou a mexer nas roupas dele, após três minutos separou um conjunto de roupas e deu para ele.

Draco pegou a calça jeans e olhou meio torto.

- não acha que calça jeans e muito despojado e trouxa não?

- claro que não, é casual e muito sexy, faz um conjunto perfeito com esta blusa preta e a bota. Tudo muito escuro e misterioso, o próprio Draco e você sabe muito bem disso, e sabe que ela vai adorar, afinal ela é inteligente e não tem como não gostar de você.

- é tenho que concordar com você.

Ela sorriu.

- modéstia é seu sobrenome.

Ele olhou para ela com cara de olha quem fala.

- que horas você vai pra Homesgade?

Hermione pensou um pouco.

- acho que não vou. – ela falou tristemente.

- por quê? – Draco se jogou na cama e Hermione o imitou.

- porque não estou com espírito para ficar segurando vela, hoje, e você, Harry e até o Rony vão acompanhados. Prefiro ficar no castelo, ou quem sabe ir fazer uma visita rápida na desdodemel apenas.

Draco respirou fundo.

- eu sei que já te disse mil vezes, que você tem que pelo menos tentar esquece-lo, só que nunca adiantou, e agora fica ai, sozinha, odeio lhe deixar sozinha.

- eu gosto de ficar sozinha às vezes.

- sei, e cadê a garota romântica que acredita que o amor é a resposta pra tudo, vai ficar ai escondida atrás desse amor impossível? Que dizer impossível porque você quer, pois duvido que se você não tentasse, ele não se apaixonaria por você. Ninguém é burro o suficiente para não ama-la.

- você sempre diz que ele é o epítome da burrice. E você sabe que não podemos ficar juntos mesmo que ele me amasse.

- isso é verdade, sinto lhe dizer Mione, que entre milhares de homens seus olhos recaíram no único que não pode ficar com você, por enquanto, porém logo o empecilho que você colocou entre vocês não mais existirá.

- mas ainda não muda o fato dele não gostar de mim.

- não sei realmente se ele não gosta. – Draco falou pensativo.

- porque você diz isso?

- convenhamos Hermione, ele faz um esforço sobre humano para lhe evitar e sempre tem algo mordaz ou maldoso para você, e o ódio ou pretenso ódio, pode ser apenas uma desculpa para evitar o que ele realmente sente por você.

Hermione suspirou.

- bem que você podia tentar descobrir algo?

Draco olhou para a amiga.

- e se eu descobrir o que você fará? Afinal você passou boa parte do ultimo ano trabalhando com ele, nas rondas e mesmo começando a sentir algo por ele não disse nada.

- eu não posso, Draco. – Hermione falou triste.

- então é melhor não saber.

- talvez. – ela se levantou. – eu vou indo e bom passeio depois quero saber os detalhes, não os sórdidos só os românticos.

Draco a viu se afastar, porém antes falou.

- você deveria dar uma chance a um novo amor...

Mas se Hermione ouviu resolveu ignorar como sempre.

**Paixão**

Um pouco antes das quatro horas da tarde Draco entrou no café da madame Poodfoot.

E viu Lyaa sentada, olhando para ele.

Ela estava incrivelmente diferente, ao invés do visão misteriosa e sexy que aparentava na ultima vez que a vira, Draco teve a impressão de estar diante de uma bela e inocente garota. Mas bastou um olhar para Draco notar, que apesar da imagem doce e frágil dela, ainda havia algo que o deixava sem ar, talvez o brilho enigmático e sedutor, ou aquele meio sorriso que ela lhe dava, o mostrava o enigma que ele queria desvendar, e era sorte, afinal nunca gostara de garotas que aparentavam fragilidade, e submissão.

**Paixão**

Draco parou diante de Lyaa, que se levantou sentindo certa tontura deliciosa. Quando ela levantou viu Draco arquear a sombrancelha e falar com certo sarcasmo.

- não deveria ser ao contrario, afinal, os homens se levam quando as damas chegam ao salão.

Lyaa não pode deixar de rir, o que fez Draco cai na gargalhada.

Quando deram por si, haviam andado de encontro um ao outro, e estavam a milímetros de distancia.

O olhar de Lyaa se prendeu aos olhos azuis acinzentados de Draco e ela sentiu seu coração acelerar.

Ela estava se vendo nos olhos dele, e um sorriso nasceu em seus lábios.

Ela estava gostando do que via.

**Paixão**

Draco, se viu mergulhado nos olhos castanhos brilhantes e algo o assustou, foi quando seus lábios sentiram um doce toque.

Ela o estava beijando.

E como era bom! Era só nisso que ele conseguia raciocinar.

Demoram alguns minutos para se afastarem e quando puderam divisar novamente o olhar um do outro havia um doce sorriso preso no rosto deles.

**Paixão**

Draco puxou a cadeira para Lyaa se sentar.

- quase não acreditei quando recebi sua resposta. – Draco falou ainda olhando fixamente para ela. – afinal não foi um fim de noite digno de ser lembrado.

Lyaa abriu um sorriso mordaz.

- sério? Você cogitou que eu não o respondesse?

Draco ponderou por um instante.

- pra falar a verdade, não! Sinceramente nenhuma garota não responderia a minha carta. Sou Draco Malfoy.

Ele riu.

- o sim, mas seu outro sobrenome qual é? – Lyaa perguntou interessada e Draco a olhou divertido.

- Black!

- sério? Pensei que fosse outro, não seria convencido?

- talvez.

Ele ficou mudo.

- só achei que seria bom lhe ver sem máscaras, porém vejo que não muita diferença, da pessoa que conheci na festa. – Lyaa falou tocando suavemente a face de Draco que tremeu. – e isso é muito bom.

Draco fechou os olhos ao toque dela.

- aprecio que tenha percebido isso, já eu vi que você tem muitas faces...

Ela o olhou interessada.

- e saiba que gosto disso.

- quais faces.

- uma hora você me parece, uma mulher fatal e decidida incrivelmente sexy, na outra me trás aquele ar juvenil e doce, e desperta em mim, algo diferente.

- diferente? – Lyaa sentiu seu coração bater, talvez ele não tivesse gostado realmente dela como ela havia gostado dele.

- diferente neste caso, Lyaa, é bom, muito bom.

Eles ouviram um barulho e viram o garçom olhando para eles, foram quando perceberam que não haviam pedido nada ainda.

Olharam o menu, incrivelmente encabulados. Foi quando surgiu uma coruja, cinzenta que parou ao lado de Lyaa estendendo a pata.

Lyaa rapidamente leu o bilhete e se levantou.

Draco tocou o braço dela e viu os olhos dela cheios de preocupação.

- aonde vai lyaa?

- desculpe-me Draco, não posso ficar... – ela gaguejou. – Lucien precisa de mim.

Dizendo isso se afastou e aparatou deixando Draco Malfoy confuso.

Draco saiu do café pensativo e seu único pensamento era, Quem era Lucien.

**Paixão**

Hermione estava deitada entre milhares de almofadas apenas em companhia de um livro e bichento quando um furacão loiro surgiu em frente a ela.

Draco andava de um lado para o outro até parar e se jogar na cama ao lado da amiga.

- Mia, preciso de seus dotes. – a voz de Draco estava baixa o que fez Hermione o olhar mais atentamente.

- quais dotes? E porque não está em seu encontro?

- por que... – ele a olhou. – é exatamente por isso que preciso de seu dote.

- pode ser um pouco mais explicativo ou mais detalhista, eu sou uma mulher de infinitos talentos. – ela brincou querendo aliviar a tensão entre eles.

- quero que descubra quem é Lucien?

Hermione piscou algumas vezes e perguntou interessada.

- quem é Lucien?

Draco a olhou incrédulo.

- foi eu que fiz essa pergunta, como quer que eu responda?

- mais detalhes, meu caro, detalhes. Quem é esse cara, porque quer saber quem ele é...isso são detalhes importantes, talvez um sobrenome ajudasse.

- não sei, estava começando meu encontro com Lyaa. – Hermione deixou o livro de lado. – até chegar uma coruja, ela se levantar e dizer: - desculpe-me Draco, não posso ficar... Lucien precisa de mim.

Bichento se aproximou dos dois com um brinquedo e foi ignorado por ambos.

- bom, mais detalhes? – Hermione perguntou esperançosa.

- não! – Draco falou em um tom em que era evidente um misto de ciúme e frustração.

- não se preocupe, Draco se eu descobri quem é R.A.B., descobrirei quem é Lucien, agora se acalme, pois pode ser milhões de respostas e não deve entrar em pânico ou se remoer de ciúmes antes do tempo.

Hermione falou calmamente.

- antes do tempo? Quer dizer que talvez eu tenha que me remoer?

Hermione não deu ouvidos para ele e pegou sua capa logo a vestindo e indo na direção da porta.

- hei Mia! Aonde você vai? – Draco a olhava sem entender.

- vou descobrir quem é Lucien, ou você acha que seu ficar aqui ouvindo você se desesperar a resposta vai pular em meu colo?

Dizendo isso Hermione saiu do quarto deixando Draco sozinho com sua criatividade e seu ciúmes.

**Fim do capitulo Quatro.**

**Vivian Drecco® Uma noite, Um Amor Além dos Sonhos© 2006. **

**NT: sempre que aparecer escrito paixão, é uma troca de cenário ou ação na fic..**

**bjs e Lyaa espero que esteja gostando.**


	5. Capitulo 5 As lágrimas de Lyaa

**Capitulo 5 – Ás lágrimas de Lyaa.**

Lyaa aparatou no apartamento que dividia com o irmão e correu até o quarto dele, não o encontrando. Olhou por toda a casa e a cada momento o desespero a dominava, e lágrimas nasceram em seus olhos ao encontrar o corpo imóvel de punk.

A morena fez um feitiço de reanimação na elfa, que acordar e imediatamente chora.

- perdão madame, não pude fazer nada tentei a todo o custo segurar... – ela tremia e soluçava. – os comensais, porém não pude proteger o Mestre Lucien.

Lyaa caiu no chão chorando, porém rapidamente recobrou as forças e foi até a lareira do apartamento.

- quero falar, com o capitão George Miller.

Imediatamente o rosto do capitão Miller surgiu nas cinzas.

- o que houve, Lyaa? – ele sabia que ela jamais entraria em contato por estes meios se não fosse um problema urgente.

- Lucien foi seqüestrado, invadiram o apartamento e conseguiram até mesmo derrubar punk... – a voz dela saiu falha, e as lágrimas desciam pelo rosto pálido. O capitão também não escondeu o terror no olhar.

E em poucos segundos o batalhão principal de aurores ingleses aparatava na frente de Lyaa.

Ela ergueu os olhos.

- ele me mandou um recado por Hermes para mim. – ela pegou o bilhete que segurava com força, nele estava escrito com a letra tremida que indicava que ele tivera que escrever as pressas.

**Lyaa, eles conseguiram nos achar, pegue o...**

O capitão leu o recado e olha para a garota que ainda chorava.

- você sabe o quer ele quis dizer com isso?

- desde que ele foi atacado a dois anos, que nossa família vem sofrendo ataques dos comensais da morte, acho que eles ainda buscam vingança, para o fato de Lucien e meu pai terem desmascarados os planos de infiltrações deles na França.

Ela estava nervosa e olhava para os aurores que vasculhavam a casa em busca de outras pistas do paradeiro de Lucien.

O capitão falava algo para Lyaa só que mente dela estava longe, perdida na mensagem que Lucien não conseguiu escrever quando a compreensão do que ele queria lhe dizer atingiu a mente de Lyaa, ela sentiu uma tontura.

Não acreditava que eles haviam descoberto aquilo, mas o bilhete era claro, pegue e fuja...

Lyaa foi amparada por um bruxo que ela não reconheceu e foi levada para o quarto onde a mandaram descansar, em qualquer outra situação ela pediria para participar das buscas, porém sua mente fervilhava e seu coração tremia de medo, se realmente Voldemort houvesse descoberto sobre...

Os pensamentos de Lyaa foram interrompidos pela entrada de Punk, que trazia uma bandeja com uma xícara de chá para sua senhora.

Lyaa olhou nos olhos de punk e viu que está também já havia compreendido a gravidade da situação.

Rapidamente Lyaa pegou um pergaminho e escreveu dois bilhetes.

Um para Dumbledore e outro sem destinatário.

Entregou o de dumbledore para Hermes e outro para punk, que rapidamente desapareceu indo para seu destino.

Lyaa deitou imóvel na cama, pensando rapidamente em tudo que deveria fazer antes que Dumbledore mandasse seu emissário.

Era obvio que Voldemort estava planejando colocar em ação seu plano de ataque.

Ela se levantou e foi em direção ao espelho tocando no crucifixo que carregava.

Aquele maldito pedaço de prata era o responsável por todas as desgraças que se abatera em sua família.

Temia pela vida de Lucien, porém sabia que enquanto Voldemort não conseguisse o artefato, ele manteria Lucien vivo.

E ela não o deixaria tocar naquilo que sua mãe protegera com a própria vida.

Só uma coisa não se encaixava na mente de Lyaa, mesmo se ele tivesse o artefato em mãos, ele não poderia usar. Ele não tinha alguém que poderia usar tal artefato.

Ela se deitou novamente só que logo se levantou assustada.

Correu na direção da enorme pilha de jornais velhos e revistas que Lucien deixava para pesquisa, buscou durante cerca de uma hora a informação que precisava, rezando para que estivesse errada, porém ao terminar de ler a matéria, Lyaa olhava a foto em movimento amedrontada.

Ali estava alguém que poderia usar o artefato.

Naquela hora Dumbledore aparatou em sua frente.

- ele a encontrou. - a voz da garota saiu em um fio e Dumbledore pegou a matéria que ela lhe estendia.

Um fio de compreensão surgiu no olhar do experiente bruxo para ser logo substituído por terror.

Ele tinha que fazer algo.

Segurou a mão da garota na sua frente e aparataram em hogwarts.

**Paixão**

**Fim do capitulo Cinco.**

**Vivian Drecco® Uma noite, Um Amor Além dos Sonhos© 2006. **

**NT: pobre Lucien, pra quem não percebeu eu fiz o Lucien com muito carinho...**

**e a lyaa ganhou um gato como irmão.**


	6. Capitulo 6 Descobertas

**Capitulo 6 – Descobertas.**

Hermione andou com pressa, pelos corredores, só que antes foi parada por Harry e Rony, que corriam em sua direção.

- onde passou o dia Mione, que não a vimos? – Perguntou um Harry curioso.

- na biblioteca.

Eles pareceram não acreditar na amiga e Rony insistiu.

- tem certeza, não a vimos lá.

- tem certeza que vocês procuraram? – ela falou irônica. – mas o que vocês querem que não estão com suas namoradas em Homesgade?

Quando falou homesgade, a mente de Hermione fervilhou diante da oportunidade.

- querem saber agora não posso falar com vocês.

Os dois ficaram pasmos vendo Hermione correr para fora do castelo, e deram de ombros.

- falei para você Harry, que ela anda muito esquisita, aposto que ela esta saindo com alguém. – Rony falou olhando ainda para a direção que amiga tomara.

- deixa de ser estúpido Rony, ela não gosta de ninguém. – era evidente o ciúmes na voz de Harry.

- porque não. Ela assim como nós dois também tem o direito de namorar.

Ao ver que o amigo, não gostara do assunto Rony o encerra indo na outra direção.

- pena que ela estava sem tempo, já que agora não teremos a ajuda dela com a lição.

Harry não escutou o que o amigo disse, pois estava olhando algo surpreendente.

Draco Malfoy acabara de sair do quarto de Hermione carregando um feliz bichento no colo.

Quando Harry piscou para ver se não era uma ilusão, a figura de Malfoy já estava escondida sobre a capa.

- rony, você viu isto?

Ele se virou mais Rony já estava longe, o olhando.

Aproximou-se do amigo e perguntou novamente.

- isto o que Harry?

- malfoy saindo do quarto da Mione com o bichento.

Rony que estava olhando para o chão na hora disse que não com a cabeça.

- deixa de ser lerdo, Harry, nós vimos Draco, com aquela garota misteriosa, em Homesgade agora a pouco.

Harry acompanhou o amigo, ainda desconfiado, porém logo esqueceu do ocorrido.

**Paixão**

Hermione chegou até a sede do jornal, local e sorriu para o atendente que lia um livro.

- perdão senhor, não queria incomodar, mas eu gostaria de fazer uma pesquisa, será que poderia me deixar ver os arquivos pessoais do jornal?

Hermione sorria e olhava para o atendente que falou rindo.

- adoraria, mas hoje é sábado, e estamos apenas aberto para venda dos jornais e revistas, o que uma garota tão linda como você, está fazendo sozinha em um sábado.

Ele a olhava com atenção, reconhecia as vestes da escola e podia jurar que aquela garota era a ex - namorada e melhor amiga de Harry Potter, e também de Vitor Krum, a vira em vários exemplares do profeta diário.

- é um trabalho que tenho que entregar na segunda, será que não poderia abrir essa única exceção.

- você é Hermione Granger não é? – ele perguntou agora quase certo da resposta.

- exato. – ela falou sorrindo.

- bom já que é pra você eu abro uma exceção, já sabemos da sua fama de excelente aluna.

Hermione pensou que também havia chegado ao conhecimento dele os boatos sobre ela e Harry e Krum.

Ele guiou Hermione até uma sala pequena com apenas um grande livro em ma mesa.

- sabe como usar o arquivo?

Hermione concordou com a cabeça, e assim que ele se virou pedindo desculpas por não poder ajudá-la, ela voltou sua atenção para o livro.

Rapidamente o abriu e tocou nas paginas em branco.

Falou de forma direta o pedido.

- Lyaa Thoril.

Alguns minutos depois apenas duas matérias apareceram.

Uma falando sobre a formatura dos formandos de Beauxbatons.

Que foi inútil para Hermione, porém a outra solucionou o enigma.

A manchete era bem chamativa, e era do correspondente do profeta diário na França.

_**Comensais da morte atacam a propriedade da família Thoril em Paris.**_

_Logo depois Hermione leu a matéria._

_Ontem à noite, mas precisamente a meia noite, vários comensais da morte invadiram a mansão Thoril no centro de Paris, como represália, a captura de vários comensais da morte realizada pelos chefes do clã, há cinco dias atrás._

_Testemunhas dizem que aquele não deve ser nomeado estava presente ao ataque junto com a presença massiva do circulo interno dos comensais, a família Thoril, uma partidária da ordem foi atacada sem misericórdia ou delicadeza, nem mesmo o altamente treinado auror inglês kingsley Shackebolt, conseguiu escapar com vida do atentado. _

_Sua esposa a herdeira do clã, Emma Thoril também auror da confederação européia, foi torturada durante horas e está em estado de choque na clinica da família._

_Lucien o filho mais velho do casal que chegou a mansão depois de começado o ataque lutou com cerca de dez comensais da morte de uma única vez, segundo testemunhas foi atingido por um feitiço raro e incomum pelo comensal da morte que alguns juram ser Lucius Malfoy._

_Ainda está desacordado e com vários ferimentos._

_Porém graças à intervenção deste a filha mais nova dos Thoril, Lyaa conseguiu sair ilesa, pois este mesmo lutando conseguiu dar o alarme, para os aurores franceses que rapidamente conseguiram colocar um fim na batalha sangrenta._

_Dez comensais foram presos, infelizmente nenhum do circulo intimo do Lord das Trevas._

_Além dos patriarcas do clã Thoril e o auror inglês, outros dez bruxos que trabalhavam para a família morreram no ataque._

_A herdeira Lyaa, escreveu um comunicado sucinto para os repórteres deste jornal._

_**Todo o clã Thoril se encontra imerso na, mas profunda tristeza, não somente pelas perdas pessoais estas que serão sempre lembradas, porém também nos encontramos entristecidos pelas perdas de valorosos bruxos que muito mais que funcionários desta família, também eram uma parte vital dela.**_

_**Pedimos que jamais este ataque seja esquecido e que os criminosos encontrem na justiça a punição severa que merecem.**_

_**Lyaa Thoril.**_

Hermione terminou de ler a matéria, e ficou pensativa.

- Lucien Thoril.

Outros minutos para surgirem três matérias grandes e várias outras notas.

Todas as notas eram comentando aparições sociais, deste quase sempre acompanhando a mãe, em eventos que a família, por ser uma grande mecenas da arte, patrocinava.

Outros mostravam comentários sobre o brilhante futuro de Lucien, como o melhor aluno de Beauxbatons e da academia de aurores francesas,

Hermione lia interessada sobre o rapaz que fora considerado um prodígio e se formara na escola, ainda com dezesseis anos e apenas dois anos depois também se formara com honras na academia de aurores.

Alguns diziam que combater as trevas estava no sangue dele, já que era filho de dois aurores.

Porém pelas entrelinhas Hermione pode notar que ele era brilhante realmente.

Passou a ler as matérias maiores e as duas primeiras se referiam a participação dele e dos pais na captura de vários comensais da morte que estavam se infiltrando nas escolas da França em busca de partidários.

Mas foi a ultima matéria que chamou a atenção de Hermione.

_**Lamento dos Thoril.**_

_Herdeiro do clã Thoril, fica cego, após atentado contra ao clã, que matou seus pais._

_Lucien Thoril, conhecido prodígio entre os bruxos franceses acordou após duas semanas de coma, desprovido do sentido da visão, vários medibruxos acompanharam o caso do jovem rapaz de vinte anos que foi atacado enquanto defendia a irmã, dos comensais da morte, porém todos eles são taxativos em dizerem que nenhuma magia ou poção até agora inventado, conseguiu devolver a visão ao rapaz._

_Não sabemos exatamente que feitiço causou a cegueira o que dificulta em muito às tentativas dos medibruxos._

_O próprio Severus Snape, conhecido mestre de poções inglês acompanhou o caso pessoalmente e fonte fieis dizem que ele também está de mãos atadas, a única melhora que ele conseguiu foi reverter os outros ferimentos e conseguiu diminuir a dor que o jovem sentia, ainda vitima do misterioso feitiço._

_A França está de luto pela perda da mecenas Emma Thoril e agora lamenta a terrível desgraça que se abateu em seu filho e como muito sabiam seu melhor amigo._

_Milhares de bruxas e bruxos fazem vigílias em frente a clinica que pertence à família, rezando e fazendo feitiços para que os medibruxos continuem as pesquisas para salvas este jovem que é um dos orgulhos da nação._

Hermione fechou o arquivo e saiu cabisbaixa da sala de arquivo, educadamente se despediu do atendente e foi em direção à escola.

Havia descoberto quem era Lucien, mas estava estranhamente triste, talvez pelo destino de um jovem bruxo graças às maldades de Voldemort.

Foi quando viu que Andrômaca pousava em seu braço lhe estendendo a pata, para retirar um bilhete.

**Mia, **

**S e você descobriu algo, me responda logo, pois estou sentindo ímpetos de aparatar atrás da Lyaa, para descobrir quem é o meu rival.**

**E estou odiando o que estou sentindo.**

**Draco.**

Hermione respondeu no verso do bilhete e mandou por Andrômaca após dar um biscoito a coruja.

**Draco.**

**Não seja tolo...**

**Lucien é nada menos que o irmão mais velho de Lyaa. E se fosse você teria medo dele. Depois conversamos melhor.**

**Mia.**

**P S: sabia que você fica lindo com ciúmes, até por carta...**

Ela continuou andando pela estrada que por causa da hora já estava deserta, quando seu coração acelerou.

Parada diante dela estava Voldemort.

O sorriso cruel a fez pegar a varinha com força.

- ora, ora se não é a querida sangue ruim andando sozinha... – a voz fria e pegajosa de Voldemort a fez tremer. – não sabe como é perigoso, para garotas bonitas como você fazer isso, algum louco pode querer lhe fazer mal...

A ironia de Voldemort a deixou com nojo.

- não pense que vai me amedrontar com seus jogos repugnantes sua víbora.

Ela quis falar em um tom forte e decidido, porém havia um toque de medo palpável.

- adoro, quando a presa se debate, dá mais gosto, ao ataque. – Dizendo isso Voldemort ergue a varinha e ataca Hermione.

- crucio.

- protego.

Hermione faz um feitiço de proteção. Porém ele é muito fraco diante do poder de Voldemort e ela cai, sentindo todo o seu corpo ser perfurado por milhares de adagas e como se estivesse apanhando de vários lutadores de boxe.

Era uma dor insuportável, e continua, era uma dor estranha que começava dentro do seu corpo e se espalhava por todo ele, como uma corrente elétrica torturante, vários cortes e feridas se abriram, no corpo delicado de Hermione.

E as risadas de Voldemort chegavam à mente de Hermione com esforço, ela mal conseguia tentar para de se debater, quanto mais entender o que ele dizia.

Seu corpo já estava coberto por uma camada generosa de sangue, Hermione pensou, seu sangue.

Logo a maldição cessou só que Hermione sentia todo seu corpo dolorido.

Ela não entendeu a razão dele ter cessado a maldição com ela ainda viva, e sentiu um pavor eminente lhe dominar quando o viu se aproximar dela.

- estava pensando por que não a matei não é, adorável sangue ruim?

Voldemort se abaixou e ergue o corpo de Hermione que sem força não conseguiu lutar contra. Ele se aproximou do ouvido dela e sussurrou.

- ainda tenho planos para você, minha cara. – ele a beijou com aquela língua ofídica e Hermione sentiu que ia desmaiar, e foi o que aconteceu.

Voldemort a pegou no colo evitando que esta caísse no chão e aparatou pensando.

- plano muito antigo, para que eu os destrua lhe matando...

**Fim do capitulo Seis.**

**Vivian Drecco® Uma noite, Um Amor Além dos Sonhos© 2006. **

**NT: começa os mistérios e a ação, eu ia fazer uma fic só romantica, mas acho que o Draco é um homem de ação e a lyaa idem...**

**então vamos colocar uma dose de perigo...**

**bjs**


	7. Capitulo 7 Dumbledore

**Capitulo 7 – Dumbledore.**

Dumbledore aparatou em um quarto da estalagem cabeça de javali. De lá sem trocar nenhuma palavra com o bruxo que os olhava Dumbledore entrou nas cinzas da lareira, levando Lyaa consigo.

Saíram na lareira do escritório de dumbledore que imediatamente chamou Minerva.

Assim que a diretora da grifinória entrou na sala seus olhos recaíram na filha de Kin.

- Lyaa?

Lyaa sorriu um sorriso nervoso para a bruxa mais velha que se virou para Dumbledore.

- o que está acontecendo Alvo?

- receio ter que dizer que voldemort capturou o jovem Thoril, está tarde, fiquei sabendo apenas há pouco tempo.

O semblante de Minerva ficou sério.

- isso quer dizer que ele colocou as mãos no artefato? – ela ainda não conseguia acreditar no que Dumbledore lhe contara.

- não, Minerva, ele ainda está conosco, para ser mais sincero, está com senhorita Thoril se não me engano.

Eles viraram para Lyaa que ficara em silencio ouvindo a conversa.

- sim, professor. – Lyaa mostrou a cruz e viu os olhos de ambos relaxarem.

- só temos que arranjar um jeito de protegê-la e salvarmos o Lucien. – Disse uma voz grave logo atrás deles.

Lyaa reconheceu Severus Snape que acabara de entrar na sala, acompanhado de Hagrid.

- sim Severus, só que creio que temos outro problema.

- não pode ser tão grave, afinal mesmo que Voldemort estivesse em posse do artefato, ele não poderia utilizá-lo, nem Lucien e pelo que eu saiba nem mesmo a senhorita Lyaa, pode usá-lo. – Falou Minerva.

- está certa em alguns pontos Minerva, nenhum dos jovens Thoril podem usar o artefato, como a mãe deles podia, porém Voldemort viu o que nós durante anos não percebemos, ele encontrou uma bruxa que pode utilizar o artefato, por seu direito de nascença.

Severus Snape olhou para Dumbledore e depois para Minerva que ficara mais pálida.

- de quem nós estamos falando Alvo?

- da senhorita Granger.

- da Granger? – Severus o olhava espantado.

- sim. A senhorita Granger nasceu sobre a mesma estrela que rege o artefato, como prediz a magia que ele usa, a lenda diz que o criador o fez assim para que apenas aqueles nascidos sob a mesma estrela que ele pudesse conjurar a magia que ele levou anos para moldar e dominar.

- mas como vocês podem ter essa certeza. Vocês têm o mapa astral dela? – minerva perguntou.

- já lhe explicarei tudo Minerva, agora, por favor, Hagrid vá chamar a senhorita Granger.

Enquanto o guarda caças saia em busca de Hermione Dumbledore pegava a matéria que ainda segurava apertado em suas mãos.

- não somente eu, mas provavelmente Tom Riddle, já sabe que ela pode usar o artefato, graças a esta infeliz matéria de alguns anos atrás.

A manchete mostrava Hermione e Harry abraçados e tinha no titulo:

**Harry Potter encontra o Amor em Hogwarts.**

Minerva e Severus leram à matéria e seus olhos se depararam com a informação, que eles temiam.

_A senhorita Granger, filha de trouxas, nasceu em um dia considerado por muitos bruxos sinal de boa sorte, e de alta magia, sim isso mesmo, está repórter que vos escreve, foi atrás desta informação e garante que a senhorita Granger é uma das poucas bruxas que são guiadas desde o nascimento pela constelação Avalon, pra os mais desavisados está constelação é a que protegia as antigas sacerdotisas da ilha sagrada como também os seus sacerdotes, porém ela brilha com todo seu esplendor apenas a cada vinte e cinco anos._

_Ela é realmente uma bruxa de sorte, pois conquistou o coração de Harry Potter._

_Torcemos para que eles sejam felizes..._

Eles ficaram calados, porém Lyaa quebrou o silencio.

- é claro que ela foi bem vaga, nos detalhes, porém Voldemort já deve ter mandado, alguém conferir tal dados, e é bem possível que seja verdade, já que a Granger nasceu a dezessete anos, no mesmo ano que a constelação estava em seu esplendor.

- basta apenas nascer no mesmo dia? – Minerva queria encontrar brechas que tirassem Hermione do perigo.

- não, além de nascer neste dia, a criança deve ser uma bruxa de grande poder, para poder conjurar e dominar o poder do artefato, e sabemos que Hermione se encaixa neste perfil.

Explicou Lyaa.

Naquele momento, Hagrid voltou trazendo Harry e Rony, que estavam pálidos.

- pedi que me trouxesse a senhorita Granger, o que houve Hagrid?

Porém foi rony que respondeu.

- não encontramos Hermione, senhor. – ele estava assustado ao perceber a seriedade da situação que Hagrid explicara muito mal. – ela saiu da escola à tarde, porém não voltou.

- encontramos um aluno da corvinal, que disse que Hermione estava logo na frente dele, voltando para o castelo a cerca de uma hora, porém quando ele parou para descansar no meio do caminho ela se distanciou, quando ele chegou, eu estava com Gina na frente do castelo e não vi Hermione retornar antes dele, e nem muito tempo depois. – Harry falava rápido e nervoso. – Me diga professor Dumbledore que estória é essa que ela está correndo riscos de vida e que Voldemort está atrás dela.

Dumbledore olhou para Lyaa, e depois voltou sua atenção para Minerva.

- Minerva avise aos bruxos da ordem e, por favor, conte tudo aos senhores Potter e Weasley preciso ter uma conversa em particular com a senhorita Thoril.

Todos saíram da sala e dumbledore se voltou para Lyaa,

- agora criança me conte o que você sabe, e como chegou à conclusão sobre Hermione.

Lyaa estava nervosa e contou tudo a Dumbledore, como conhecera Hermione e Draco, e sobre o fato deles terem sido atacados pelos comensais da morte, contou que Draco protegera Hermione e que por isso, ela desconfiara que ela fosse o alvo do ataque.

Dumbledore ouviu em silencio tudo o que a garota falara para depois falar.

- sempre soube que o senhor Malfoy, não era o comensal da morte que todos suspeitavam por isso o deixe retornar a escola, e confesso que já sabia da amizade dele com a senhorita Granger, e até mesmo fiz vistas grossas para tal fato, com a esperança, que ela o trouxesse para o lado correto nesta guerra, porém agora ela está nas mãos de Voldemort, e temos que fazer de tudo para salva-la e a seu irmão senhorita Thoril.

Ele mandou que chamassem Draco que após alguns minutos entrou e se assustou ao ver Lyaa.

- o que faz aqui? – Draco perguntou, porém Dumbledore não o deixou ouvir a resposta.

- haverá outra hora para vocês dois conversarem senhor Malfoy, agora quero lhe contar algo, precisamos de sua ajuda para salvar Hermione.

Ao ouvir que Hermione corria perigo a face de Draco ficou mais pálida e o terror ficou evidente em seu olhar.

- o que aconteceu com ela? – sua voz saiu falha.

- ela foi capturada por Voldemort, e...

Durante cerca de meia hora Dumbledore explicou tudo a Draco, que às vezes olhava de soslaio para Lyaa, que ainda tinha os olhos vermelhos e inchados.

- agora mais do que nunca Draco, precisaremos que você nos ajude, com informações, como no passado já fez por Hermione.

Draco estava silencioso.

- nunca duvide de que eu faria qualquer coisa para proteger, Hermione, professor, ela é minha melhor e única amiga.

Foi nesta hora que Harry e rony entraram na sala acompanhados por Minerva e Gina.

- o que você disse Malfoy? – a voz de Harry saiu raivosa.

Mas antes que Draco pudesse responder qualquer coisa, a figura nervosa de Tonks apareceu na lareira.

- Dumbledore, temos informações novas sobre o seqüestro de Lucien.

Dumbledore pegou um pouco de um pó brilhante e jogou na lareira fazendo com que a jovem pudesse atravessar as chamas.

A auror, deu uma olhada rápida pelos presentes e cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça Lyaa e Draco.

- acabei de chegar de Paris onde Jules me convocou. – ela se virou para Lyaa. – ele recebeu sua carta e já organizou todos os bruxos da confederação, Lyaa, - ela voltou a olhar Dumbledore. – porém creio que temos um grande problema, Lucien já havia dito para Jules que achava que Voldemort, estava com novos planos e que não havia desistido de usar o artefato, após a morte de Emma, porém mesmo Lucien e jules pesquisando eles ainda não haviam chegado a nenhum outra bruxa que com certeza pudesse usar o artefato, até agora, pois Jules, encontrou uma e ela pertence à ordem.

Tonks falou tão rápido que estava sem fôlego, parou e acrescentou.

- devemos levar Hermione para ficar com Jules.

Ela viu o brilho triste nos olhos de todos naquela sala.

- infelizmente Tonks, eles levaram Hermione.

A noticia atingiu Tonks de uma forma inesperada, e ela se virou para Draco.

- você sabia desse plano para raptá-la.

Todos olharam para Draco.

- não, não fui informado de nenhum plano que envolvesse Hermione, infelizmente fomos atacados por comensais semana passada, só que eu pensei que era um ataque a esmo contra nós.

Ele tinha a voz carregada de culpa.

- e era. – a voz de Snape, que havia saído da sala, despertou os bruxos da ordem. – Voldemort, não sabia o que Bellatrix desejava atacando uma boate trouxa, e tenho certeza, que apesar de ele ter descoberto que se tratava de Lyaa Thoril a bruxa que deu fim a Bellatrix vocês dois foram muito eficientes em esconder os traços de sua magia, aquele incidente não tem nada a ver com os planos de Voldemort.

- o que mais você sabe Severus? – Minerva perguntou evidentemente abalada.

- acabei de ser convocado pelo Lord das trevas e ele pediu que você viesse comigo Draco, agora que sei oficialmente que também está disposto a ajudar a ordem. – ele se virou para Dumbledore. – será mais fácil conseguir informações com dois espiões do que apenas um. – ele voltou sua atenção para Tonks. – sei que você e Draco podem se comunicarem através do feitiço que Hermione criou.

Dizendo isso Snape e Draco entraram nas chamas da lareira e sumira.

Harry que havia estado calado falou com raiva.

- não acredito que vocês vão confiar a vida de Hermione a Draco Malfoy que sempre nos odiou.

Foi Lyaa que saiu em defesa de Draco.

- pois saiba Potter, que eu nunca vi duas pessoas que se amassem e se respeitassem tanto quanto esses dois, e se não fosse por Draco, Hermione teria tido muitos problemas semana passada para enfrentar os comensais, assim como aposto que Hermione faria tudo para salvar Draco, sei que ele também o fará.

- você nem os conhece. – Rony entrou na discussão.

- é verdade. Senhores Potter e Weasley, a senhorita Thoril não os conhece, porém, se vocês não tivessem tão ocupados com outras coisas do que dá atenção a sua amiga, teriam percebido a muito tempo, que algo entre os dois monitores chefes de Hogwarts havia mudado.

Todos se calaram com as palavras do diretor.

- gostaria que todos voltassem aos seus dormitórios, assim que tivermos alguma novidade mandarei chama-los.

Harry se indignou.

- Professor, estamos falando da Mione, da minha melhor amiga, o senhor não pode simplesmente me mandar ficar de fora, estou na ordem há muito tempo, e não será agora que não me envolverei em uma batalha, não sei para que serve o tal amuleto, mas a vida da mione, é muito mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa para mim, até do que a minha vida.

Harry estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Harry, eu sei o quanto à senhorita Granger é importante, é sua melhor amiga, mas não sabemos nada sobre o paradeiro dela, precisamos esperar que Severus e Draco nos tragam informações, por enquanto você precisa ficar em segurança, pois se Voldemort conseguir realmente colocar as mãos no artefato, a ordem sofrerá muitos ataques, onde serão necessários que sua força esteja intacta, para resistirmos.

Todos saíram deixando Dumbledore apenas na companhia de Lyaa.

- a senhorita pode descansar, dormitório da sonserina, creio que Draco, não se incomodara.

Dizendo isso acompanhou a garota até o salão privativo do monitor da sonserina.

- assim que tivermos mais noticias virei lhe avisar.

**Paixão**

Assim que o diretor a deixou sozinha Lyaa, olhou o quarto que deveria pertencer a Draco.

Ele era todo decorado nas cores verde e prata da casa que ele pertencia, porém logo Lyaa, encontrou sinais dele.

Alguns toques pessoais que a fizeram sorrir.

Como por exemplo, um rádio trouxa provavelmente presente de Hermione, que deveria estar encantado, vários livros de poções e alguns de literatura trouxa, e vários porta retratos.

Ela se aproximou deles, e viu um Draco diferente daquele, que ela conhecia um Draco sério vestido nas roupas de quadribol e outro com as vestes a rigor. Porém logo encontrou alguns mais reservados que mostravam o Draco que ela conhecia, muitos deles tinham a presença ou de Hermione ou da mãe de Draco, eles sempre estavam rindo.

A Hermione de uma das molduras lhe olhava como o mesmo rosto sério de quando a vira no estacionamento da danceteria, mas para se defender a garota falou em voz alta.

- não se preocupe, nem sei por que ou como eu gosto dele.

Viu a bruxa do porta retrato sorrir, e o bruxo ao lado assumir uma postura convencida, dizendo é claro que ela gosta de mim.

Lyaa parou de olhar o quarto, pois não queria entrar na privacidade dele e se sentou em uma poltrona.

Sua cabeça latejava e estava se sentindo meio tonta, o medo que estava sentindo era evidente em cada fibra do corpo da garota.

Ela odiava está fora da ação e queria muito estar com Draco tentando arranjar um jeito de salva Lucien.

Ela chorou pensando que mais uma vez ele corria perigo de vida para protegê-la e aquele maldito artefato.

Muitos poderiam dizer que ele era uma benção, mas para Lyaa ele sempre fora uma maldição, já lhe custara à vida de sua mãe, que muito antes do ataque já definhava diante do peso de proteger o artefato, agora Lucien estava nas mãos do mais perverso bruxo que o mundo conhecera, e Draco corria em direção a ele para proteger a amiga.

Olhou com a raiva para o crucifixo e o tocou, sentiu sua mão queimar diante do toque e retirou.

Sempre ficara feliz por não poder usar o artefato, porém agora ela desejava ardentemente ter o dom da mãe, pois assim poderia proteger aqueles que mais amava.

Ela fechou os olhos tristes tentando se concentrar para desvendar o ultimo enigma da charada.

O porquê de Voldemort ter levado Lucien, e como ele pretendia roubar ao artefato, ainda mais agora que já raptara Hermione e que ele sabia que a ordem iria vigiá-la.

Algo estava faltando e Lyaa sentia que aquela peça era mais importante do quebra cabeças.

**Fim do capitulo Sete.**

**Vivian Drecco® Uma noite, Um Amor Além dos Sonhos© 2006. **

**NT: qual será o plano do Volddemort?**

**apostas são bem vindas assim como reviews.**


	8. Capitulo 8 Calabouço

**Capitulo 8 – Calabouço.**

O lugar cheirava a mofo e era muito úmido o que nauseava Lucien, ele acordara a pouco mais de uma hora pelo que contava e nenhum comensal ainda voltara.

Não sabia quanto tempo passara desacordado e o pânico corroia sua alma.

Não sabia como Lyaa estava e nem se conseguira chegar à proteção de Jules ou Dumbledore.

Ele andava sem se incomodar com a escuridão do local, pois mesmo que tudo estivesse claro, não faria diferença às trevas eram sua companhia há muito tempo.

Andou por todo o recinto, e pode constatar que estava em uma sala sem janelas ou portas, possivelmente encantada para neutralizar todos os poderes mágicos, já que tentara fazer feitiços simples sem nenhum resultado, era provável que Voldemort soubesse que ele era capaz de usar magia sem a varinha. E isso o deixou tenso pouquíssimas pessoas sabiam disso, e isso também significava que tinham um traidor no alto circulo da ordem da fênix e da confederação.

Abaixou-se e fez uma antiga oração na mais antiga e esquecida língua dos sacerdotes de Avalon, pedindo benção e força para enfrentar os oponentes que mais cedo ou tarde apareceriam.

Para ele era obvio para que o trouxeram até aqui, voldemort não sabia realizar o ritual correto para ativar o artefato, e muito menos a pessoa que ele achará.

Esperava ansiosamente que não fosse uma pessoa inocente, já que ele daria um ritual a Voldemort, só não o que ele desejava, era mais fácil matar a bruxa que ele achará se fosse uma comensal do que se ela fosse uma inocente manipulada.

Lucien ponderou no que faria se ela fosse inocente.

- que a Deusa não permita que eu destrua uma escolhida em vão. – ele murmurou.

Passaram-se mais duas horas mais ou menos quando Lucien ouviu um barulho, uma porta se abriu e dois comensais pelo barulho traziam um corpo.

Pelo cheiro Lucien soube dizer que era uma garota que eles jogaram rudemente no chão.

Esperou que eles saíssem e se aproximou do corpo tremendo, diante da possibilidade de ser Lyaa.

Mas bastou se aproximar mais um pouco, para saber que não era a irmã, não era o perfume que ela usava.

Outro cheiro transtornou Lucien.

Era sangue ainda fresco.

Ele tateou sobre o rosto da garota sentindo um leve tremor, ela não devia passar de uma adolescente no máximo dezoito anos ele daria para ela.

Logo tateou e encontrou várias feridas abertas.

Um ódio o dominou pensando que aquela garota provavelmente enfrentara o próprio Voldemort, as feridas indicavam o uso da maldição cruciatos com uma indisfarçável força e maldade bem característica dele.

A mente dele trabalhava febrilmente tentando encontrar algo que pudesse fazer pela garota se ela continuasse a sangrar assim morreria em pouco tempo.

Logo um barulho de passos o fez se virar para a direção que supostamente ficava a porta.

Ouviu os guardas colocarem algo no chão e rirem.

- não é que o cego, ta querendo tirar proveito da sangue ruim... – o tom lascivo que eles usaram fez Lucien tremer de indignação.

- não me confundam com vocês, seres desprezíveis.

Mas os comensais não se importaram e fecharam novamente a porta.

Lucien raciocinou por um instante sobre o que eles deveriam ter deixado no chão e resolveu arriscar.

Quando tocou o recipiente que encontrou no chão, um alívio percorreu Lucien.

Era água.

Levou a vasilha até o corpo da garota e rasgando um pedaço da própria roupa fez uma bandagem.

Molhou na água e passou sobre os cortes mais feios que achara, murmurando um antigo feitiço de cura.

Ele não pode ver, porém uma luz azulada partia de suas mãos e tocavam junto a bandagem as feridas do corpo de Hermione.

O sangue que vertia abundante diminuiu até cessar da maioria dos cortes.

Lucien com muito cuidado, tirou a blusa que a garota usava e passou a água enquanto continuava a orar a Deusa que o protegia.

Após longos minutos, a água terminou e Lucien ergueu o corpo dela com dificuldade colocando a própria jaqueta nela.

Usando as ultimas gotas de água Lucien passou o pano pelo rosto de Hermione que deu pela primeira vez sinais de que estava acordado.

Ela se remexeu com dor e soltou um protesto fraco e doloroso que fez Lucien parar de passar o pano.

Ele ficou parado olhando para a garota que parecia abrir os olhos.

Hermione abriu os olhos com dificuldade, sentindo cada centímetro do seu corpo dolorido, e o cheiro de sangue impregnar seus sentidos.

Antes que pudesse raciocinar, as memórias do ataque voltaram a sua mente e se lembrou que o sangue era dela.

Foi quando sentiu o toque frio e suave em sua face.

Forçou os olhos para enxergarem na escuridão e pode ver um jovem segurando um pano a centímetro do seu rosto, ele tinha uma feição preocupada, e Hermione suspirou se sentindo sem saber o porquê segura com aquele rapaz que a olhava de olhos fechados.

Ele estava parado e Hermione reconheceu-o sendo Lucien, havia visto várias fotografias dele, hoje e tinha certeza que era ele, porém as fotografias não faziam totalmente jus ao homem a sua frente.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz grave e melodiosa de Lucien.

- está tudo bem com a senhorita? – era evidente que ele estivera preocupado com ela.

- sim, meu corpo dói... – ela parou tendo dificuldade para respirar por causa da dor. - obrigada.

Ele a ajudou a se levantar e a colocou sentada apoiada na parede.

- meu nome é Lucien Thoril. – ele falou e Hermione deu um sorriso tímido, ela acertara.

- o meu é Hermione Granger. – ela disse com dificuldade.

- a melhor amiga de Harry Potter. – a mente de Lucien trabalhava febrilmente para se lembrar do que sabia sobre a garota.

Eles ficaram em silencio por algum tempo, Hermione tentando se recuperar e voltar a raciocinar direito e Lucien relembrando tudo o que sabia sobre a garota que era considerada uma das melhores bruxas da ordem, ele mesmo já tivera a oportunidade de vê-la em combate há três anos atrás.

Foi quando uma matéria inútil do profeta chegou a sua memória.

Lucien não podia acreditar que deixara aquela informação passar batida antes. Era claro que ele duvidava da veracidade da informação por se tratar de uma repórter sem escrúpulos, porém diante do fato dela está ali, presa no mesmo dia que ele, era obvio que era verdade.

Estava diante de uma bruxa que poderia fazer o ritual, e ela era inocente.

O terror ficou claro no belo rosto de Lucien e Hermione tocou a mão dele.

- algum problema Lucien? – a voz dela o fez despertar do devaneio terrível que sua mente o levara.

Se quisessem destruir os planos de voldemort teria que destruir aquela garota.

Seu estomago revirou.

- estou apenas preocupado. – ele tentou disfarçar.

- com Lyaa?

Lucien a olhou espantado.

- como sabe sobre Lyaa?

- eu sou a bruxa que Lyaa, ajudou a semana passada. – um brilho de compreensão passou por Lucien. – e hoje ela foi se encontrar com meu amigo, que ficou com ciúmes de você quando ela abandonou o encontrou preocupada com você. Por isso fiz uma pesquisa para descobrir quem era o Lucien e descobri sobre você.

Lucien passou as mãos pelos cabelos longos.

Estava diante de um membro da ordem e devia ser honesto com ela.

- o que sabe sobre os motivos de ter sido capturada?

Hermione pensou por um minuto se lembrando da conversar que tivera com voldemort durante o ataque.

- se me perguntassem antes o que ele pretendia comigo eu diria apenas me matar para assim ferir Harry, porém ele deixou bem claro que tem planos para mim, provavelmente também para atingir Harry e a ordem.

Ele se espantou com a capacidade de Hermione para separar suas emoções e analisar a questão friamente.

- posso lhe dizer que é muito mais do que atingir Potter o objetivo de voldemort.

Hermione olhou para o rapaz, incrivelmente pálido e de face triste tentando descobrir o que ele escondia com aquelas palavras.

- o que mais ele quer?

Lucien decidiu falar a verdade para Hermione.

- já ouviu falar do artefato de Morgana?

A mente de Hermione trabalhava com agilidade, tentado lembrar o que sabia sobre o artefato.

- um artefato mágico, criado por um dos últimos bruxos da linhagem direta de Morgana, para que ele pudesse atravessar as brumas e chegar à ilha sagrada, dizem que lá repousa o cálice sagrado dos celtas, que concede poder e imortalidade a quem beber de seu conteúdo. Também dizem que é uma lenda.

Lucien se mostrou surpreso de imediato, até se lembrar da fama de Hermione. Era realmente uma sabe tudo. Uma adorável sabe tudo.

- não é uma lenda. – a voz dele estava séria.

- quer dizer... – Hermione ainda não conseguia chegar à mesma linha de raciocínio de Lucien.

- minha família, é detentora do direito por linhagem sanguínea do artefato de Morgana, porém a ultima de nossa casa a poder usar tal artefato foi minha mãe.

Hermione conseguiu entender o porquê do ataque de lord Voldemort ao clã Thoril.

- por isso do ataque há dois anos atrás.

- exato. Minha mãe faleceu uma semana depois do ataque dos comensais a nossa casa em Paris.

- e onde esta o artefato? Voldemort conseguiu o pegar quando o capturou? Hermione sentia a tensão palpável no ar.

- não. Laurel Thoril, foi à bruxa que criou o artefato ao sentir que a cada ano que passava as brumas se tornavam mais sólida e muitos bruxos da nossa linhagem já não eram capazes de atravessar as brumas, e poucas sacerdotisas eram escolhidas a cada geração. Para que o conhecimento de Avalon não se perdesse ela criou o artefato de Morgana, para garantir a passagem pelas brumas, só que ela colocou algumas restrições para que apenas aqueles bruxos que merecessem pudessem entrar no santuário.

- quais?

- primeiro deveriam nascer sobre o esplendor da constelação de Avalon, segundo a bruxa e somente uma bruxa poderia invocar as brumas como as antigas sacerdotisas faziam e somente com o consentimento desta bruxa outros atravessariam as brumas para a ilha.

- por Merlim, e quem faria isso para Voldemort?

Era absurda a idéia para Hermione que uma bruxa o fizesse por ele.

- bom, ele conta com você.

- isso é absurdo preferia morrer a ajudá-lo a tocar em algo tão poderoso, que o deixasse imortal novamente. Tivemos muitos trabalhos para destruir os horcrux e estamos a quase um ano tentando destruí-lo.

- ele talvez tenha algum trunfo na mão. Porém ele precisa de mim, por que eu sou o único, a saber, como o ritual se realiza, e eu não darei o ritual correto a ele.

Hermione sentiu um alivio ao ouvir isso.

- ótimo saber isso, mas qual seu plano, e se ele tiver algo para lhe obrigar ajuda-lo?

- eu darei um falso ritual. – ele logo se arrependeu, pois se realmente fosse abrigado a isso Hermione poderia entregar seus planos sob tortura, porém algo no tom de voz dela fez com que ele duvidasse disso.

- se isso for necessário, eu morrerei não é? Pois um artefato tão importante deve ter seus meios de proteção contra bruxos não preparados.

Não havia medo na voz dela, nem receio apenas um tom triste e forte.

- prefiro assim, a causar indiretamente a mortes das pessoas que amo, e outras milhares que nem saberão por que estão morrendo. – Hermione completou.

- vamos esperar não ser necessário. – Lucien falou sinceramente.

- e com quem está o artefato? – perguntou Hermione.

- com minha irmã que há essa hora já deve está sob a proteção de Jules.

Lucien se sentou ao lado de Hermione.

- Jules Greenleaf?

- sim, conhece?

Hermione balançou a cabeça, porém logo corou diante da falta de educação.

E respondeu.

- desculpe-me, eu a conheço.

Lucien que havia percebido pelo barulho o meneio de cabeça, não conseguiu controlar o sorriso.

- não se preocupe, eu já me acostumei.

A voz saiu meio triste e Hermione sentiu um aperto no coração.

Foi quando percebeu que seus ferimentos haviam sido tratados por ele ao ver o pano ainda ensangüentado nas mãos dele. Viu sua blusa jogada no chão e corou novamente ao perceber que estava com a jaqueta dele.

Ela suspirou cansada.

- pois não deveria. Ninguém deveria se acostumar com o mal causado por voldemort. Se acostumar é um passo para permitir – ela parou e olhou para ele o abraçando apesar da dor que o movimento causava. – e obrigada por cuidar de mim.

Lucien sentiu um calor agradável se espalhando por ele e abraçou de volta.

Foi quando percebeu o plano de Voldemort.

**Paixão**

Lyaa havia acabado de cair em um sono agitado quando despertou sentindo o toque de Draco em seu rosto.

- Draco? – ela o abraçou com força, havia tido um horrível sonho em que ele tinha morrido. - que bom que voltou.

Draco correspondeu ao abraço e a puxou para um beijo.

Não sabia como aquele sentimento forte havia surgido dentro dele, nunca acreditara em amor à primeira vista, e nem em algo tão poderoso como o que ele estava sentindo pela aquela garota que chorava em quanto dormia.

Passara as três ultimas horas ouvindo Voldemort explicar o plano maquiavélico dele, e seu coração só consegui bater acelerado imaginando o perigo que Lyaa e Hermione estavam passando.

Foi um beijo com gosto salgado, pois estava banhado das lágrimas de alivio de ambos ao se reencontrarem.

Um beijo que servia para aplacar a dor que nasci nos corações de ambos.

Tanto Lyaa, quanto Draco tinham duas pessoas que amavam na mão daquele louco insano e sabiam mesmo sem precisar palavras que ainda teriam que passar por muitos percalços para salva-los.

Separaram-se com dificuldade e Draco falou baixinho.

- eu vim te buscar vamos nos encontrar na sede da ordem.

Lyaa segurou com força a mão de Draco e saíram juntos do quarto.

O crucifixo pesava no peito de Lyaa e ela sabia que algo muito ruim estava para acontecer.

**Fim do capitulo Oito.**

**Vivian Drecco® Uma noite, Um Amor Além dos Sonhos© 2006. **

**NT: Tom Riddle sabe prender as pessoas em planos maquiavélicos e torturar... mas romance em breve... pra quem quiser tem capa no meu orkut... ainda vou descobrir como colocar aqui no ffnet.**


	9. Capitulo 9 Armadilhas

**Capitulo 9 – Armadilhas.**

O casal andava em silencio pelos corredores de Hogwarts indo para o gabinete do professor Dumbledore, quando ouviram barulho de passos olharam na direção do barulho e virão Hagrid vir na direção deles.

- Malfoy o professor Snape pediu que se encontrasse com ele antes de ir ao gabinete do Professor Dumbledore.

Quando percebeu que o casal tomava a direção da sala de poções Hagrid interviu.

- ele pediu que fosse sozinho, eu acompanho a jovem Thoril até o gabinete.

Draco se despediu de Lyaa com um beijo rápido e disse:

- te encontro em instantes.

Lyaa o viu se afastar com pressa e acompanhou o guarda caças na outra direção.

Andaram por um tempo em meio a este que Lyaa estava imersa em seus próprios pensamentos quando deu por si, que já deveria ter chegado ao gabinete, olhou o guarda caças que ia a sua frente em silencio e olhou ao redor, não se lembrando de ter passado por aqueles corredores escuros quando fora para o quarto de Draco.

Antes que pudesse pensar em outra coisa sentiu um violento choque que a derrubou.

Caída no chão sentindo o corpo dolorido Lyaa encontrou os olhos amarelos e uma mão forte e monstruosa indo em sua direção.

Antes que conseguisse chegar a sua varinha, Lyaa sentiu outro ataque de Fenrir Greyback e caiu desmaiada.

**Paixão**

Draco entrou sem bater na sala de poções e a encontrou vazia.

Um frio percorreu sua espinha e ele saiu correndo na direção do gabinete do professor Dumbledore, assim que parou diante da gárgula que dava passagem ao gabinete viu Hagrid, Minerva mais Harry, rony e Gina se aproximando.

Draco interpelou Hagrid.

- onde está Lyaa, Hagrid.

A raiva de Draco só não era maior que o medo que se apoderava dele.

- como assim Draco, você ficou incumbido de chamá-la, - Minerva falou.

- estávamos vindo, quando Hagrid ou sei lá quem com a imagem dele, me informou que Snape me chamava em sua sala, eles disseram que vinham para cá, só que quando cheguei lá à sala estava vazia.

Draco se desesperou e ia sair correndo quando foi segurado por Harry.

-vamos ver onde ela está por aqui.

Dizendo isso, Harry tirou o mapa dos marotos do bolso.

E um terror tomou conta do grupo ao ver o ponto que indicava Lyaa andando logo atrás de um escrito Fenrir Greyback.

O grupo correu na direção que o mapa indicava em quanto Gina entrava para avisar o resto da ordem.

Quando Draco chegou ao local encontrou Lyaa desacordada e viram Fenrir correndo enquanto Draco se ocupava da garota o resto da ordem correu atrás de Greyback.

Este correra ao ouvir o barulho deles e deixara a garota mesmo sabendo que tinha que leva-la, ao ver que não conseguiria fugir com o artefato Greyback correu para a divisa de Hogwarts para aparatar.

Assim que chegou ao limite sentiu seu corpo ser atingido pelo ataque de dois bruxos.

Olhou ao redor e viu que estava encurralado, levantou a varinha e fez um feitiço, e logo mais comensais aparataram.

Virou-se e entregou o artefato nas mãos Felícia Dolov, e começou a dizer.

- temos um traidor... – mas antes que pudesse dizer o nome de Draco Malfoy, Greyback caiu vitima de um ataque fulminante de Lupin.

Felícia assustada segurou com forças o artefato e aparatou abandonando os amigos.

A batalha ainda durou alguns minutos antes de mais aurores aparatarem para ajudar.

No final, sete perigosos comensais estavam mortos, porém havia derrota nos olhos dos membros da ordem da fênix.

**Paixão**

Lyaa despertou assustada e olhou em volta para encontrar Draco lhe segurando a mão.

Havia lágrimas nos olhos de Lyaa quando ela se encolheu nos braços de Draco.

- ele conseguiu pegar o artefato, ainda não acredito como fui tola.

Draco que também se sentia culpado consolou a amada.

- não teve culpa, achávamos que estávamos seguros em Hogwarts.

Os dois ficaram em silencio se olhando.

Lyaa não conseguia imaginar o que a fazia desejar tanto aquele homem parado a sua frente.

Não era beleza estonteante dele, nem o charme que exalava por cada milímetro de pele.

O rosto dele estava mais pálido do que o normal, e algumas rugas de preocupação erva visíveis.

- o que aconteceu Draco? Alguma novidade sobre Lucien e Hermione?

Draco sentou-se ao lado de Lyaa.

- o mestre, está com eles preso em algum lugar que nenhum comensal sabe, bom pelo menos nenhum que encontramos.

Lyaa sabia que Draco estava segurando-se para não chorar, havia um brilho nos olhos dele, que não escondiam as lagrimas reprimidas.

- estamos com medo que Lucien, execute os planos iniciais.

Lyaa que estava apoiada em Draco sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua coluna. O plano que Draco mencionará era entregar a Voldemort um ritual falho que levaria a bruxa a morte.

- ele não fará isso. – ela disse tentando aliviar a dor que Draco sentia, conhecia Lucien e ele jamais faria mal a Hermione.

Quis pensar assim, mas se lembrou que Lucien não conhecia Hermione, e já fizera muito mais do que arriscar a própria vida para proteger o artefato.

- ele não a conhece, não sabe o quão frágil Hermione pode ser. Tonks afirmou que Lucien estava ciente do risco que seria se o artefato caísse nas mãos de Voldemort.

Lyaa queria dizer que lucien não faria mal a Hermione, mas sabia que ele morreria para evitar que o legado que custara a vida da mãe estaria a salvo de Voldemort.

- daremos um jeito, Draco.

Ela notou o brilho vago nos olhos de Draco, sem saber como teve a certeza que Draco tinha um plano, ilegal, mas um plano.

- me diga o que esta pensando?

- invadir o local onde achamos que ele pode os estar mantendo presos e resgata-los. Simples.

Lyaa passou as mãos pelos cabelos, pensativa.

- milhares de coisas podem dar errado Draco. Mas também não. E esse resgate seria feito apenas por nós dois?

Draco olhou para a garota ao seu lado e sorriu.

- não há nós dois, nisso, eu e Snape faremos isso.

Lyaa levantou-se irritada.

- acha mesmo que você pode sair por ai arriscando sua vida, entrando no covil das feras e eu ficarei aqui sentada esperando noticias? Não meu caro se você for! Eu também irei e isso não é questionável.

Draco sorriu, achando Lyaa incrivelmente linda brava.

- olha a gata tem garras! – ele ponderou por um instante. – você sabe que se fizermos isso poderemos morrer? Que é mais sensato esperar e atacar com toda a ordem? E que possivelmente Snape não deixe você ir?

- Severus jamais me deixara de fora do combate, pois sabe que apesar do pouca idade não sou diferente de você ou Hermione fui criada para ser uma auror isto está no meu sangue, segundo não conseguiria dormir sabendo que Lucien pode está sendo torturado enquanto pensamos na melhor estratégia, e outra nunca fui muito sensata sobre este tipo de assunto. – Lyaa falou determinada.

O casal trocou um olhar e se levantaram saindo no agora deserto corredor de Hogwarts sabiam que toda a movimentação estaria ocorrendo na sede da ordem. Pararam em frente à sala de poções e entraram sem bater.

Severus Snape olhava absorto vários mapas que estavam jogados sobre sua mesa.

Nem de longe lembrava o professor de poções que todos conheciam seu rosto estava mais pálido e notava-se um certo tom de vermelho e inchaço na região dos olhos.

Parecia que não dormia há séculos e que chorara.

Mas isso não seria admissível para o Snape que Lyaa conhecia, o duro e arrogante Snape.

Já Draco sabia exatamente o motivo do estado do padrinho.

Snape olhou os dois entrando e se recompôs.

- o professor Dumbledore mandou dizer que vocês deverão ficar sob minha vigilância está noite, enquanto mobilizamos grupos de busca.

Draco se aproximou de Snape e perguntou resoluto.

- eles pretendem esperar que tenhamos mais informações não é?

- é o lógico a ser feito Draco. – o tom de voz de Severus traia o que dizia.

- o senhor sabe que um minuto em companhia daquele sádico é o suficiente para destruir uma pessoa, não podemos esperar. – Draco estava alterado e olhava o professor com esperança. – o senhor não pode deixar Hermione com ele.

- acha que eu estou feliz com a situação Draco? Acha que não estou me revirando em mil, tentando achar o que perdemos? Quais detalhes deixamos passar despercebidos nestes meses, que podem indicar onde Hermione esta prisioneira? – ele falou com raiva. – pois não estou.

Foi quando ouviram um barulho e logo depois a voz de Narcisa Malfoy.

Snape rapidamente escondeu Lyaa em seu laboratório particular.

Assim que Narcissa entrou na sala Severus e Draco se mostraram surpresos.

- ora, ora se não é a segunda comensal que vemos hoje no castelo. – Snape falou em sua voz arrastada e irônica o que Narcissa ignorou.

- vim falar com meu filho, Severus.

- o que quer mãe, sabe que é arriscado à senhora estar aqui.

Draco estava visivelmente chateado com a mãe.

- não seja tolo Draco, com o sumiço da garota de ouro da ordem não há nenhum bruxo por aqui, capaz de fazer frente a mim, e como bem sabe não me importo com o que Voldemort deseja, se não fosse pelo maldito juramento que em mantém presa a ele. – era evidente que Narcissa estava a beira de um colapso nervoso seus olhos outrora brilhantes estavam demonstrando cansaço e insanidade.

Snape a olhou com um sorriso zombeteiro.

- não devia dizer este tipo de coisa Narcissa.

Mas a loira nem sequer pareceu ouvir o que o amigo dissera.

- mãe, o que lhe trouxe aqui?

Draco nunca vira a mãe tão perturbada sem motivo.

- eu sei Draco. – ela disse em um fio de voz, e logo olhou para snape. – sei sobre seu relacionamento com a sangue ruim.

Quando ouviu o termo sangue ruim Draco sentiu um tremendo nojo por sua mãe e esse sentimento foi compartilhado por Snape.

- não se refira a ela com estes termos em minha presença Narcissa.

Narcissa se assustou ao ouvir o tom de Severus.

- você também...

- deixe de ser tola, nem eu nem Draco temos nenhuma ligação com a Granger, porém me ofende você a chamá-la com estes nomes, ou esqueceu minha descendência e a do Lord?

Narcissa pareceu compreender o erro.

- Bella estava desconfiada de Draco, e disse que provaria que ele estava tendo um relacionamento com a Granger, no outro dia apareceu morta, então pensei que era verdade.

Draco suspirou aliviado. Não queria que sua mãe soubesse de nada, por saber a quão fraca ela era diante da dor e da tortura.

- eu vou embora, tenho que vigia-la.

Dizendo isso Narcissa virou as costas e começou a se afastar.

Porém foi detida outra vez pela voz irônica de Severus.

- somente agora que se importa de não está cumprindo com seus deveres, Cissy? Diga-me e se neste exato momento os membros da ordem estiveram entrando no local que você deveria está defendendo em busca da garota? Acha que aqueles palermas que estão a seu serviço podem deter Dumbledore?

Narcissa ficou mais pálida.

- você sabia que eu estava encarregada de cuidar dela? – Narcissa os olhava, assustada e foi quando Draco notou um brilho de insanidade nos olhos da mãe.

Aquilo o magoou, pois sabia que tudo isso o que estava ocorrendo com sua mãe era culpa exclusiva de seu pai que jogara a família no meio do inferno ao aceitar anos atrás ser um comensal.

- aconselho a ir imediatamente ao seu posto Cissy.

Alguns minutos depois quando tiveram certeza que Narcissa já saira do castelo Lyaa foi se reunir com os dois.

- porque não a forçaram dizer onde ela os mantém presos? – ela perguntou com raiva.

- algumas perguntas não precisam ser formuladas em voz alta, para serem respondidas. – foi o que Snape respondeu.

Ele se virou para Draco e perguntou.

- está disposto a fazer o que queria anteriormente Draco?

- não tenha duvidas.

Snape olhou para Lyaa.

- e você Lyaa, irá conosco ou a mandaremos para a sede da ordem?

- irei. Mas me diga por que não avisamos do local para a ordem?

- quem disse que não avisaremos, apenas iremos na frente para garantir que ele não tenha tido tempo de causar um mal maior do que já tenha feito.

Naquele segundo eles viram Dumbledore os olhando.

- eu sabia que vocês descobririam. – a voz suave do diretor pegou Draco e Lyaa de surpresa, porém não snape.

- estava indo lhe informa neste momento.

- creio que apesar de concordar com vocês, devemos ter um plano em mente.

Dizendo isso, Dumbledore forçou os três a irem se juntar ao resto da ordem para a preparação do ataque.

**Paixão**

Draco estava com a varinha em punho olhando atentamente em volta, sentia a respiração rápida de Lyaa logo atrás dele, e tentava a todo custo achar a saída daquele labirinto.

- não acredito que estamos perdidos. – a voz de Lyaa estava baixa e ela massageava o pulso dolorido.

Estavam presos em um tipo de labirinto a cerca de quinze minutos, logo atrás de Lyaa, Harry Potter e Rony e Gina Weasley também olhavam para todos os lados atentos.

Haviam entrado sem outras preocupações na mansão em que achavam que Hermione e Lucien estavam sendo mantidos prisioneiros.

Assim como Lupin dissera quando entraram estava fácil demais.

Logo depois um tremor acabou por dividir o grupo da ordem da fênix. Os quatro não sabiam onde os demais integrantes da ordem estavam e temiam que fosse tarde demais para darem o alarme para os demais integrantes que ficaram fora da casa.

- porque Voldemort não é fã de algo mais simples que um labirinto - se queixou Rony, que assim como Harry não via com bons olhos estar com Malfoy.

- Cala a boca Rony, assim não conseguiremos ouvir se formos atacados e nem os outros. – falou gina nervosa.

- não se preocupem há esta hora o Lupin e Severus já devem ter conseguido chegar até Hermione. – uma voz suave assustou o grupo, porém respiraram aliviados ao verem Tonks se aproximar acompanhada de Moddy.

Draco que estivera calado até aquele momento se levantou com um brilho no olhar.

- se afastem. – ele falou e todos obedeceram.

- o que vai fazer Malfoy? – perguntou Harry ao vê-lo erguer a varinha e apontar para a parede.

- descobri o feitiço em que caímos.

Todos o olharam enquanto ele se concentrava.

- finite ilusion veritas.

Um tremor se seguiu às palavras de Draco e de repente eles estavam novamente no cômodo por onde entraram.

Mas o que viram os assustaram.

Lupin, Minerva e os gêmeos estavam caídos.

- o que aconteceu aqui? – Tonks gritou.

O grito dela foi seguido de risadas.

Dez comensais da morte os olhavam.

- demoraram mais que estes três para saírem da ilusão. – eles olharam atentamente o grupo e seus olhos recaíram em Harry. - ora, ora se não é o santo Potter e mais quatro idiotas da ordem.

Assim que os comensais falaram quatro Harry olhou em volta e viu que Draco e Tonks sumiram.

- é tão estúpido que nem sabe contar, retardado. – Gina falou com raiva apontando a varinha para os comensais.

Harry se aproximou da namorada.

- Gina, fique quieta o Malfoy e a Tonks, sumiram, devem está preparando alguma cilada para os comensais.

Rony que estava perto o suficiente para ouvir o murmúrio de Harry completou desgostoso.

- ou apenas nos traiu. E Tonks foi atrás dele.

Enquanto tinham esta conversa os membros da ordem da fênix davam passos para trás.

- ah, vocês estão pensando em irem embora? – Dolov falou com um falso tom triste na voz.

Antes que os comensais pudessem fazer algo Tonks e Draco os acertaram com um feitiço de imobilidade, seguindo a deixa Lyaa e Moddy trataram de os colocarem fora de combate permanentemente.

- o que aconteceu aqui? – Harry perguntou.

- uma manobra muito conhecida dos aurores, que consiste em separar para ganhar. – respondeu Moddy.

Ele se virou para Draco que fora até Lyaa.

- bom trabalho garoto, vejo que não puxou seus pais, e isso é o melhor elogio que eu poderia lhe fazer.

Draco balançou a cabeça e olhou em volta.

- não temos muito tempo, devemos nos dividir e explorar a casa antes que Voldemort descubra que entramos aqui...

Só que antes de Draco terminar a frase milhares de feitiços atingiram o grupo.

Draco antes de cair conseguiu ver seu algoz, mas precisamente os olhos amarelos.

Ele segurou forte a mão de Lyaa e sentiu perder a consciência.

**Fim do capitulo Nove.**

**Vivian Drecco® Uma noite, Um Amor Além dos Sonhos© 2006. **

**NT::: romance no proximo...**


	10. Capitulo 10 Laços Antigos

**Capitulo 10 – Laços Antigos...**

Hermione estava sentada completamente consciente da presença de Lucien ao seu lado apenas pelo leve respirar dele. Seu semblante triste a tocava profundamente.

Estavam em silencio à quase uma hora, e ela não sabia se deveria quebrá-lo.

Encostou sua cabeça na parede fria e úmida, soltando um suspiro pesado.

A essa hora todos já deveriam ter sentido sua falta, e não demoraria muito para descobrirem que ela caíra em uma armadilha. Como fora tola, em se deixar capturar tão levianamente, deveria ter lutado mais...

Ela se culpava.

Completamente consciente do que isso acarretaria para a Ordem da Fênix, Harry e como Draco estaria furioso e preocupado.

Foi quando sua mente divagou para outra pessoa.

Aquela que durante os últimos anos se tornara tão importante para ela, mesmo que não fosse verdade o inverso.

Draco tinha razão, ela deveria ter tido coragem de lutar pelo que sentia antes, agora não haveria mais tempo para perguntar a ele o que ele realmente sentia por ela.

E ela teria que viver apenas com a lembrança daquela noite à quase dois anos atrás. Um único beijo.

Ela suspirou novamente, e dessa vez viu que Lucien virara em sua direção.

- está sentindo alguma dor novamente senhorita Granger? – Lucien perguntou apesar de achar que aquele suspiro não era bem de dor.

- ainda sinto a mesma dor, porém não se preocupe, eu apenas estava com o pensamento longe...

Hermione se deixou olhar mais atentamente Lucien e sorriu.

Este também parecia estar com o pensamento longe, será que ele também estaria sentindo falta de alguém?

Ela não lera nada sobre a vida pessoal dele, assim como dos últimos dois anos.

Foi quando Lucien sorriu.

E mesmo naquela escuridão, Hermione pode ver como ele ficava muito mais bonito quando sorria.

**Paixão**

Lucien deixou seus pensamentos chegarem até um ponto de sua vida que ele passara anos evitando, mas agora diante de tudo o que estava vivendo se permitiu prantear em silencio pela primeira vez a perda daquele amor, que fora tão inocente e importante em sua vida.

Ainda podia se lembrar do sorriso dela e de como ela ficava irritada quando por algum motivo se atrasava para buscá-la ou sair com ela. Aos dezesseis anos ela já tinha um gênio forte, Lucien sentia falta de tudo o que vivera com ela, até as brigas que deixavam todo o Beauxbatons de cabelos em pé.

Fora difícil para ele perdê-la no ataque de comensais à escola, e tornou-se muito mais difícil, pois logo perdera os pais...

Ficara todo este tempo tentando não se lembrar do que já acontecera com ele, preocupado em proteger a irmã, que agora, somente preso ali, diante da iminente escolha sobre a vida de alguém, Lucien se permitia recordar tudo o que Voldemort já tirara dele.

Somente ali, apenas tendo Hermione como testemunha, Lucien permitiu que suas lágrimas à tanto tempo reprimidas banhassem seu rosto.

Transportando-o para perto dela, em um outro lugar longe dali, em um jardim coberto de neve...

Fora ali seu primeiro beijo, e Lucien sorriu tristemente ao lembrar que também fora ali que ele encontrara o corpo dela, caído sem vida com o sangue manchando a brancura da neve. O sangue dela, da única mulher que ele já amara.

Nenhum som saía de sua garganta e as lágrimas silenciosas foram aos poucos parando...

Mas Hermione estava observando-o atentamente, vendo as emoções surgirem lentamente pelo rosto dele, onde lágrimas silenciosas caiam, e de uma maneira que nem Hermione podia entender, mas a deixavam tristes... Hermione ficou em silêncio mesmo sentindo que devia dizer algo, ela temia até mesmo respirar e perturbá-lo.

Até que mesmo sem perceber ela o envolvia em um abraço quente e forte. Por um momento Lucien apenas ficou parado sentindo o calor do corpo de Hermione o envolver. Mas foi por curto momento, até ele a envolver com seus braços retribuindo o abraço.

Foi um longo tempo até eles se separarem. E ficaram se fitando.

Ela olhando a face dele com atenção, ele olhando sua alma.

Até que Hermione interrompeu o silêncio.

Fazendo a primeira pergunta que se passou em sua mente e arrancando um sorriso dos lábios de Lucien.

- como você gosta do seu chocolate quente?

Hermione terminou a frase já rindo dela. Seu rosto ardia e ela estava corada e agradecia que ele não pudesse vê-la naquele exato momento.

Enquanto mentalmente se torturava. _- que pergunta mais idiota Granger..._

Lucien se recostou na parede ainda olhando na direção de Hermione e por um segundo sentiu vontade de rir, ao sentir a vibração que emanava dela, quase que ele podia vê-la corar...

E com uma sensação quente que à muito não sentia ele respondeu.

- com chocolate meio amargo, com cobertura de chantilly e canela, não pitadas de canela, porém sim pedaços imersos no chocolate, e por cima do chantilly algumas cerejas... – Ele sorria irradiando um calor que tocava Hermione a fazendo sorrir também. – E você?

- ah... – Hermione também se recostou na parede, o ambiente já não tão frio. – eu gosto com uma dose extra de chocolate meio amargo, se mesclando ao chocolate ao leite, algumas lascas de avelã e noz moscada, uma cobertura de chantily e por cima canela em pitadas e cerejas...

- hummm, deve ser realmente interessante à mistura de noz moscada... – Lucien passou levemente a língua pelos lábios como que apreciando o sabor que Hermione descrevera, sem sequer notar o efeito de tal movimento em Hermione. – Temos um gosto parecido sobre chocolate quente... – Lucien completou e Hermione acrescentou.

- um dia ainda teremos a oportunidade de tomarmos um juntos.

A esperança na voz de Hermione fez com que Lucien voltasse a pensar nos movimentos que Voldemort provavelmente estava fazendo e ele voltou a sentir frio...

Mas Hermione ao ver que ele novamente estava imerso nos pensamentos que o estavam atormentando chamou a atenção dele novamente.

- sei que estamos prisioneiros de Voldemort e que devemos pensar em algo para sairmos daqui, porém tenho certeza que não podemos fazer nada desta cela, ele jamais nos deixaria aqui juntos se houvesse essa possibilidade, e por mais que eu não queira pensar – Hermione falava e sua voz mascarava seu temor. – é bem provável que tenhamos que enfrentar questões de vida ou morte muito em breve, mas... – ela tocou de leve a mão de Lucien sem sequer notar o resultado de tal ato nele. – por um momento eu apenas gostaria de conversar, e esquecer tais problemas que por hora não terão soluções, para depois voltar a mergulhar nas trevas...

E Lucien confirmou com a cabeça, antes de sua voz iniciar uma conversa.

- do que gostaria de falar?

Hermione suspirou. Ela não tinha a menor idéia de como começar uma conversa com ele apesar de haver milhares de perguntas sobre ele em sua mente.

Então ela sorriu.

- eu fiz a primeira pergunta!

Lucien riu

- e se eu não me engano eu lhe devolvi uma!

Hermione tocou de leve no ombro dele dando uma leve cutucada.

- não vale isso, mas vai lá... – Hermione se concentrou. – uma hora do dia?

Lucien ficou em silêncio pois parecia estar ponderando seriamente sobre a pergunta.

- depende da estação, o pôr do sol no verão e o meio dia no inverno... E você? – ele devolveu a pergunta logo já imaginando o sorriso dela.

- essa pergunta não vai valer como a sua! – Ela viu Lucien afastar uma mecha do cabelo e sorrir – gosto da meia noite, sempre...

- seu livro favorito? – Lucien perguntou mas logo imaginou que essa era uma pergunta difícil já que ela levara a mão aos cabelos parecendo ansiosa.

- um livro... Apenas um? Ou posso dividir em categorias?

- ok, pode dividir... – ele segurou o riso.

- bom, em termos de escola, eu gostei particularmente de _Animagia, um segredo além da transformação_ – ela sorriu ao lembrar de Sirius. – como passatempo trouxa, tem o maravilhoso _As Brumas de Avalon_; bruxo, tem o _Hogwarts: uma história_ e o _Pequeno segredo de um Metamorfomago_, de história trouxa: _O livro de ouro da mitologia_, bruxa: _O segredo de Morgana a lenda atrás da lenda_; ah tem muitos mais aí estão alguns deles...

Lucien sorriu.

- eu gostei das Brumas de Avalon, e tenho um certo carinho também pelo de Animagia, mas com certeza pretendo ler o Hogwarts: uma historia e o Livro de ouro da mitologia, sua voz vibrou quando falou o nome deles...

- são ótimos, e você?

- devolvendo a pergunta? Pensei que não valia, mas vou responder... – Ele ouviu Hermione rir e teve a nítida impressão que poderia ficar ouvindo esse som para sempre - literaturas em geral têm: trouxa: _A hora das bruxas_, já leu este? – Hermione apenas concordou rapidamente...

- sim, eu gostei muito... Aquele Lasher apesar de tudo é ele um dos meus personagens favoritos desse livro.

- eu também gostei dele, complexo e cheio de mistério algo realmente que cativa.

Lucien disse sorrindo e continuou.

- já bruxa, amo, o _Pequeno segredo de um Metamorfomago_ – Hermione não acreditou, e Lucien sorriu. – temos esse em comum, ah também gosto de _Hamlet_ entre os trouxas, humm me deixa ver outros que eu adoro, amo _Poções mui potentes_, e _O lendário Salazar_.

- esse é muito bom, eu tenho que admitir mesmo ele sendo o fundador da casa rival à minha...

Os dois riram.

Então Lucien ficou em silêncio, não sabia se devia perguntar o que queria, mas resolveu arriscar...

- por quê?

Hermione o olhou sem entender... Então Lucien completou a pergunta.

- porque você gosta tanto da meia noite?

- porque a escuridão oculta segredos e liberta o coração...

- hummm... – Lucien ficou em silêncio a pergunta bailando dentro dele... Ele corou profundamente quando perguntou – qual segredo seu que a escuridão oculta?

Hermione corou.

- um beijo, roubado, uma dança...

Hermione tinha um sorriso saudoso preso em seus lábios, e Lucien sentiu um estranho sentimento, uma curiosidade, um desejo latente de saber mais sobre ela...

- e por que você acha que esse beijo não poderia ser dado ao pôr do sol?

- ah... – Hermione disse entristecida – porque ele não me beijaria se a escuridão não ocultasse quem eu era...

Lucien sorriu descrente.

- não creio que haja algum homem capaz de rejeitar um beijo seu Hermione, ou existe algo que o impede? – ele sabia que não deveria perguntar sobre isso, mas algo dentro dele clamava, e ele nem ao menos se deu conta, mas já fizera a pergunta e agora podia senti-la ao seu lado pensando sobre isso...

Ela suspirou.

- foi à dois anos atrás no baile de máscaras de Hogwarts, Dumbledore fez um feitiço em todos do castelo. Até à meia noite ninguém saberia quem era a outra pessoa sob a mascara, eu já devotava esse sentimento por ele à algum tempo, mas ele jamais sequer notara que eu era uma garota, ele sempre foi tão frio, mas eu vi dentro dele alguém completamente diferente, quando trabalhávamos juntos ele era especial, me tratava de forma especial, ele era sempre tão rude com todos os alunos e sempre tinha tantos segredos, tantas trevas em sua volta, mas ele sabia ser doce quando queria, então nesse baile, eu me aproveitei de um mapa que não podia ser ludibriado pelo feitiço e o encontrei. – Hermione falava agora mais para si mesma do que para Lucien apesar de estar consciente como nunca da presença forte dele ao seu lado – e o convidei para uma valsa, e depois veio outra e mais outra, quando vi, estávamos conversando sobre tantas coisas... E eu me recordo, era meia noite, ele me deu um beijo, um longo beijo... Eu ainda posso ouvir o badalar do relógio se eu fechar meus olhos. – Hermione sorriu – foi um momento único, logo infelizmente houve um ataque em Homesgade e ele me deixou sozinha. É claro que ele nunca soube que era eu... E no outro dia quando eu busquei seus olhos eu vi que foi um momento especial só para mim...

Lucien escutou tudo calado, algumas peças se encaixando em sua mente com a narrativa de Hermione.

Ele sorriu.

- eu não creio que você esteja certa sobre isso, duvido muito que esse beijo não tenha marcado Severus mais do que você pode imaginar...

Hermione sentiu seu rosto ferver, ela tivera o cuidado de não falar o nome de Severus, mas..

- como você sabe?

Lucien riu...

- bom, Severus estava cuidando de mim na época e eu me recordo dele aparecer nos primeiros dias de novembro diferente, e minha cara, ele sempre soube que era você... – Lucien tocou o cabelo de Hermione e aspirou o perfume que emanava dela. – é inconfundível seu perfume e já passara da meia noite, então o feitiço de Dumbledore não funcionava mais...

Hermione não conseguia acreditar que não pensara nisso... Lucien pareceu imaginar o que ela estava pensando...

- não se preocupe Hermione, você não se recordou deste fato pois seus sentimentos estão ligados a ele, veja o meu caso, eu nunca soube descrever o que Mariana sentia... Deve ser pelo fato de tudo nela me importar mais do que a minha vida...

Hermione olhou para Lucien e sorriu. Podia sentir a tristeza dele.

- era nela que você estava pensando, antes não?

Lucien suspirou.

- era...

- me conte sobre ela, sobre vocês? Isso se eu não estiver lhe deixando triste...

- claro que não, ela é uma boa recordação... – Lucien pareceu pensativo – ela era meio geniosa sabe, briguenta muito diferente de mim, eu quase nunca explodia, ela sempre, tudo tinha que ser conversado e discutido na hora, mas era bom, pois nunca ficávamos brigados por muito tempo, brigávamos até fazer as pazes. E ela era uma grande bruxa, muito corajosa, alguns diziam que ela sem dúvida seria grifinória se fosse para Hogwarts, mas ela sempre me disse que ela era apenas uma garota comum... Nunca foi, quando esta guerra começou, eu tentei terminar com ela, sabia muito bem que todos os comensais da morte tentariam atingir a família Thoril, mas ela apenas me beijou e disse, se você não me amar, tudo bem termine comigo agora, mas se você me amar como eu te amo, saiba que estaremos juntos em qualquer lugar, seja num campo de guerra seja em uma ilha deserta... – Lucien tinha um sorriso no rosto – é claro que não consegui terminar com ela, ela tinha uns olhos azuis lindos e era capaz de me fazer, fazer qualquer coisa bastava ela olhar para mim... Eu me formei naquele ano e ela continuou na escola, meses depois a escola foi atacada...

Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo, a recordação voltando a sua mente com força total...

Hermione tocou sua mão com carinho e Lucien apertou a dela, como que buscando nela a força para falar, ele sabia que um dia teria que falar sobre aquele dia, e que isso ia ser importante...

- eu me recordo que vi o corpo dela jogado na neve, era um contraste duro e real. Não consegui chegar até ao corpo dela, mas depois minha mãe me disse que ela estava com um sorriso, ao que parece ela fora atingida sem nem ter chance de se defender, eu me recordo que fiquei tomado pela raiva, mas duas semanas depois minha casa foi atacada, e eu, ai tudo mudou... – ele suspirou... – eu mudei...

Hermione ficou em silêncio ainda segurando a mão dele... Foi quando uma pergunta nasceu...

- eu gostaria de saber qual foi à maldição que usaram em você, talvez se eu pudesse saber, eu encontrasse uma solução, ou Severus...

Mas Lucien apenas deu um fraco sorriso...

- não foi Lord Voldemort que me deixou cego, foi uma escolha minha...

A voz dele saiu fraca e Hermione se surpreendeu.

- mas para você entender isso, eu teria que lhe levar em minhas lembranças...

Antes que Hermione pudesse dizer algo ela sentiu o toque quente dos lábios de Lucien nos dela.

Foi um milésimo de segundo...

E ela sentiu que ele compartilhava sua alma com ela...

_Lucien olhava ao redor, os corpos de vários amigos e pessoas que o viram crescer estavam jogados pelo imenso jardim do Clã Thoril, a grama verde manchada de sangue. Uma simples troca de olhares entre ele e Tonks foi suficiente. Logo os dois aurores se separaram. Tonks seguindo com outros aurores e invadindo a luta, enquanto Lucien continuava buscando sua mãe._

_Lucien fechou os olhos e deixou correr sua magia tentando encontrar Emma Thoril, assim que encontrou a força mágica dela, tão parecida com a sua, Lucien correu._

_- mãe... – Lucien gritou ao ver o corpo de Emma ser jogado com força por um ataque de Voldemort._

_Ele a pegou com força e pela primeira vez na vida se assustou._

_Ele olhava nos olhos da mãe e não via nada, não havia mais vida naquele olhar._

_- mãe... – ele tocou o rosto dela que estava coberto de sangue, seu coração falhando. Sua melhor amiga estava ali, em seus braços, com os olhos opacos antes cheios de vida, nem mais o brilho das lágrimas havia neles..._

_Lucien ergueu seu olhar e encontrou Voldemort o olhando e logo atrás dele Lucius Malfoy._

_Fora uma luta injusta._

_Foi quando viu o corpo da irmã logo atrás deles._

_Ela estava também coberta de sangue._

_- olá Lucien, quanto tempo... – a voz arrastada de Voldemort fez com que o sangue de Lucien fervesse. Ele não conseguia parar de olhar para a irmã indefesa._

_- eu sempre soube que você era um covarde Voldemort e que seus capachos eram ainda piores que você, largue-a e venham brigar comigo._

_A voz de Lucien saiu baixa e mortal_

_Voldemort riu._

_- ah, meu caro, sempre um gentleman, sempre defendendo as pessoas, você acha realmente que se a doce Emma não fez sombra a mim, você a fará?_

_Lucien segurou com força a varinha e disse..._

_- vamos descobrir agora... – Ele não fez nenhum movimento, porém Lucius começou a se contorcer, seu corpo sendo envolvido por ramos e raízes que saíam da terra, seu corpo logo se tornou numa grande ferida e o corpo de Lyaa foi começando a ser tragado pela terra até sumir._

_Voldemort olhava a cena estarrecido._

_Jamais vira um bruxo capaz de tal manipulação, sua mente se enchendo de alegria, ali estava um bruxo que merecia ser corrompido._

_Logo o corpo de Lyaa surgiu atrás de Lucien e ele continuou sem desviar seus olhos de Voldemort._

_- esplêndido, eu demorei um minuto para descobrir que era você manipulando essa magia, pensei que apenas as mulheres do clã Thoril podiam aprender esta técnica, e para ser honesto eu duvidava da existência dela, Lucien..._

_- é difícil um homem morto como você sentir o real poder da vida, não é? Deve ser até mesmo doloroso... – Lucien fechou os olhos por um breve segundo e seus olhos brilharam uma luz verde incandescente – prisão verde! – ele murmurou._

_Logo uma enorme raiz saiu do chão logo abaixo de Voldemort e o envolveu._

_Mas Voldemort quebrou a prisão sem dificuldade._

_- sabe qual é o seu problema? Você não quer matar, se passar para o meu lado eu poderei lhe ensinar a ser um ótimo bruxo..._

_Lucien sentiu nojo._

_Voldemort riu um sorriso sem alma._

_- como quiser. – Crucio!_

_- Protego! Estupefaça_

_- Império..._

_Lucien desviou e foi para cima de Voldemort, que tinha em seu rosto não mais a máscara da indiferença, mas raiva pura._

_- venha, lhe torturarei como fiz com sua mãe, e depois – ele mostrou o artefato que Emma passara a vida protegendo, Lucien sentiu seu coração parar..._

_Em sua mente as palavras de sua mãe..._

_**- jamais permita que ele pegue nosso legado, é nosso dever defendê-lo com nossa vida se necessário...**_

_Uma longa luta se iniciou._

_Voldemort o torturou após receber a ajuda de Lucius, que voltara com mais raiva que possível, e de Bellatrix._

_Lucien sentiu seu sangue escorrer manchando a grama e teve frio..._

_Os comensais se aproximavam cada vez mais de Lyaa, e ele via Voldemort fugindo..._

_Ele se levantou com dificuldade, sabia que tinha apenas uma chance de salvar Lyaa e tudo o que sua família sempre protegera, uma única e proibida chance..._

_**- magos imortais, senhores das brumas, ouçam este que lhe clama, eu que venho de tua linhagem mortal, eu que dediquei minha vida à sua sabedoria clamo por atenção...**_

_Lucien sentiu as tatuagens em seu pulso arderem e brilharem, trazendo luz àquela noite sombria, os dragões se entrelaçaram e deles saiu um mago, muito velho, seu cajado parecia brotar do chão como as raízes que Lucien conjurara momentos antes._

_E o tempo parou._

_Lucien se ajoelhou em frente ao velho mago._

_- senhor Druida, Merlim..._

_O velho de face reluzente não sorriu, apenas o olhou com curiosidade._

_- você me chamou, cria de meu sangue? Sabe que é pecado?_

_- sim... Mas sei também que o senhor é o único que pode realizar meu desejo, - Lucien tremeu – eu clamo pelo meu desejo, eu clamo para que o senhor pare o tempo para que eu possa recuperar o artefato de Morgana e proteger quem eu amo..._

_O velho mago apenas olhou para ele e nenhuma emoção passou pelo rosto dele._

_- você tem o direito de pedir o que quiser, é um homem consagrado pelos ritos druidas, então sabe que terá um custo? Sabe que lhe tirarei algo que você preze? Por impor sua vontade ao mundo..._

_- eu sei..._

_- então continue..._

_Lucien se virou e segurando um punhado de terra terminou o ritual_

_**- assim como banho essa terra com meu sangue...**_

_A terra se tornou vermelha._

_**- meu desejo eu peço que seja atendido e de bom grado entrego aos antigos o dízimo pedido...**_

_Lucien apenas ouviu a voz do mago ressoar no silêncio da noite que parecia eterno..._

_- que assim seja..._

_O mago sumiu e uma folha pairava suspensa no ar em frente a Lucien, este se arrastou deixando um rastro de sangue banhando a grama verde até Voldemort, retirou o artefato das mãos dele e com esforço quase sobre humano foi até ao corpo da mãe e de Lyaa._

_A última coisa que viu foi Voldemort gritar antes da escuridão se tornar sua companheira..._

_Lucien desmaiou e em sua mente ele ouviu a voz do mago..._

_**- te tiro sua visão, para que nas trevas ande e compreenda a difícil escolha que fizeste, o tempo foi mudado, sua escolha foi feita...**_

_**Às trevas renunciou e nas trevas viverá...**_

Hermione sentiu frio quando os lábios dele se afastaram dos dela...

Ela sabia que menos de um segundo se passara, mas havia lágrimas caindo por seu rosto...

Ela não tinha palavras, para descrever a tristeza que nascera em seu coração, ele entregara sua visão para salvar a irmã e o artefato, para evitar que Voldemort conseguisse destruir o mundo mágico...

E em nenhum momento ela notara arrependimento...

Já Lucien sentia seu coração leve, pela primeira vez desde aquele dia ele conseguia respirar livremente como se um peso incrível tivesse sido arrancado de seu peito, que não mais oprimido como antes, batia novamente livre...

Era como se livrar de um monstro do armário...

Ele então se lembrou da promessa que havia feito para a mãe... De que jamais usaria o ritual do desejo eterno...

Ele suspirou. Nunca mais quebraria aquela promessa... Sabia que o preço dessa vez não seria um sentido, e sim sua vida...

Mas ele afastou aquela mera lembrança, resolvendo apreciar aquele calor que a mão de Hermione transmitia para o seu coração...

Estava leve...

Ouviu a voz dela sair chorosa, e por mais que achasse bobagem, sentiu um certo calor em seu coração. Ela estava tocada pela dor dele...

Ele não conseguia imaginar alguém tão sensível quanto ela...

- eu... Não sei o que dizer, Lucien... É quase impossível para mim, imaginar o quanto você salvou a todos, aquela noite, o quanto o seu sacrifício mudou o rumo de nossas vidas e nos deu esperanças para continuarmos lutando...

Lucien deu um sorriso fraco, e após algum tempo ele disse com a voz fraca.

- você se sente salva?

Hermione apenas encostou a cabeça no ombro dele com carinho.

- sim, se não fosse por você, Voldemort estaria imortal, e a essa altura não somente eu, mas todos que lutam por um mundo melhor, já não estaríamos aqui... – Hermione sorriu e ia começar a dizer algo, mas o barulho da porta os despertou.

Lucien se ergueu e ficou na frente de Hermione que automaticamente segurou a mão dele.

Lucien então por um momento abriu os olhos e olhou, desejando poder por uma vez apenas vê-la...

Mas era só escuridão...

Os dois voltaram sua atenção para a porta, mas apenas conseguiram ouvir várias vozes, gritando juntas...

- _Crucio_...

E em pouco tempo, Lucien sentiu a dor vencer e caiu na terrível inconsciência.

A última coisa que pôde ouvir antes foi o corpo de Hermione sendo arrastado para algum lugar...

**Vivian Drecco® Uma noite, Um Amor Além dos Sonhos© 2007. **

**Nota de beta:**

Oba!!!! saltando sem parar

Nem imaginas a minha alegria quanto me disses-te que tinhas finalmente conseguido reescrever este capítulo!!! Eu admito fui uma chata a insistir e perguntar constantemente por este capítulo..afinal tu não actualizavas esta fic à meses…e bem… eu sei que a culpa não foi tua, mas eu também não tenho culpa se estou completamente viciada nesta fic e completamente apaixonada pelo Lucien!!! Mas também quem não quer um homem destes!!!! suspiro

E bem a maior surpresa mesmo foi a homenagem que eu recebi…meu Merlin…fiquei muito emocionada mesmo…Obrigada…tu és Incrível….

Pelo menos por um momento posso dizer que a Mariana teve um pouco do Lucien, embora ela tenha tido um final trágico, mas também era algo previsível…

Amei a conversa do Lucien e da Mione, aquela coisa de chocolate quente é mesmo a tua cara, e bem se quiseres mandar-me um (via avião) preparado por ti (eu não me importo!!!!) de acordo com as indicações do Lucien, porque não gosto muito de noz-moscada, tás a ver até nisso eu e ele combinamos… o chocolate quente preferido dele é também o meu preferido…bem mas deixem-nos de tretas…

As recordações dele também foram muito dolorosas, isto sem falar naquela da morte da mãe dele..finalmente foi explicado o motivo da cegueira dele..e aquela coisa de recusar ás trevas para viver nelas..bem ele não merecia, mas…tu gostas de fazer sofrer os personagens que eu mais gosto..o que fazer…felizmente isso não me faz deixar de gostar das tuas fics…

Agora tendo em conta um dos excertos futuros… eu estou muito preocupada com o que vais fazer….mas espero que consigas algo que não me faça chorar muito…

Ah.. e eu bem sabia que o Severus era a paixão da Mione….já vinha lá nos capítulos anteriores…uma dica aqui..outra acolá..mas eu já sabia…e aquela cena da meia noite foi bem digna de uma Cinderela…muito doce…agora dá para entender bem a preocupação do Severus nos capítulos anteriores…será que isto se vai tornar uma Severus/Hermione ou há esperanças Lucien/Mione..ou tu ainda vais arranjar um fim completamente louco com uma personagem nova..bem eu não sei…e estou muito curiosa…então caros leitores (que duvido que estejam a ler isto) **COMENTEM** é muito importante..é o único jeito de encontrarmos as respostas a estas questões..que nos matam de curiosidade… pois a Vivis escreve mais depressa se nós formos bonzinhos e comentar-mos. Eu já fiz a minha parte..faça você a sua…

Acho que já chega..

Beijos

Te amo miga!!!

Nunca vou poder agradecer o suficiente pelos momentos que a tua escrita me proporciona!!!

**Nota da autora:**

**Oie!!! Eu sei... Que demorei séculos desta vez, e sei também o quanto vocês estão aguardando algo desta fic, e desde já agradeço pacientemente a todos os leitores que me mandaram reviews e me pediram que eu postasse logo.**

**Mas como bem sabem, não somente tive problemas pessoais, que me afastaram dela um tempo, como logo depois mergulhei em uma imensa crise autoral.**

**Sério eu tentava escrever algo e nada de bom saia, e eu costumo me cobrar bastante em relação a qualidade, ainda mais de minhas fics e desta que eu realmente adoro. Tudo bem vocês vão dizer, mas Vivis você diz que adora todas as suas fics, é verdade eu gosto mesmo, até porque eu tenho que gostar já que sou eu que escrevo... rsrsrs... Mas está é uma das minhas queridinhas, porque eu comecei ela para ser uma fic curta de presente para a minha amiga Lyaa, e ela tem que ser então um bom presente!**

**Depois a mais de um mês e meio quase dois meses, eu estava com o capitulo enfim pronto, 34 paginas do Word, e tudo o mais e podem até me achar convencida porém eu tenho certeza absoluta que era um excelente capitulo...**

**O que houve então! Meu pc me deixou na mão... Perdi tudo o que estava salvo em minha Hd, e não era só esse capitulo não, pois eu estava em plena fase de idéias entoa perdi de outras fics também...**

**E depois que meu pc ficou bom, eu comecei a tentar reescrever o capitulo, e como eu disse eu me cobro bastante, entoa sempre estava achando que o outro anterior estava mais bem escrito...**

**No final de contas eu resolvi transformar aquele capitulo em dois ou três ainda não tenho certeza, e após muito reler este capitulo estou postando...**

**Espero que a demora seja compensada e vocês gostem desse capitulo que explica algumas coisas de Lucien...**

**Sei que não aparece o casal principal Draco e Lyaa, mas vocês os verão em breve... Sei que também explicamos algumas outras coisas e espero que eu os deixe mais ansiosos para ler o próximo, se servir de consolo, ele já esta sendo escrito...**

**Bom, Vivis pedindo mil perdões e esperando jamais demorar tanto assim...**

**E eu costumo cumprir minhas promessas...**

**Kisses...**

**Agora ao pessoal que deixou Reviwes.**

**Carol Cardilli: eu demorei para postar eu sei, e eles ainda nao foram salvos eu tambpem sei, mas aguarde!!! te adoro e obrigada por esperar...**

**Hgranger: oi beta tudo bom... eu ja falei apra voce mas falarei de novo Tanks**

**Lyaa: demorei seculos mas espero que voce ame este capitulo... e no proximo tera romance Draco&Lyaa...**

**Vivis Drecco. **


	11. Capitulo 11 Labirinto

**Capitulo 11 – Labirinto**

Draco sentia que a cada segundo seu pulso sangrava mais... Porém ele ignorava a dor lacerante e continuava forçando as amarras que o prendiam, ele podia ver o corpo de Lyaa e Tonks jogados a poucos metros de distância dele e tinha quase a certeza absoluta que os outros membros da Ordem deveriam também estar dentro daquele calabouço.

Ele tentara inutilmente fazer algumas magias sem varinha, mas logo descobrira ser uma perca de tempo. Nem mesmo um simples _Accio_, se mostrara possível de ser realizado, Draco conjeturou que era provavelmente uma sala com alguma barreira mágica.

Ele se concentrou mais ainda em forçar as amarras quando começou a ouvir murmúrios, logo descobriu ser a voz dos gêmeos Weasley e de Lupin.

Um alívio percorreu-lhe a alma.

Ele podia ver pela respiração que Lyaa e Tonks estavam vivas, mas estava preocupado com os demais.

- Remus! – ele murmurou, para logo depois ouvir outro murmúrio em resposta.

- eu estou bem, Draco, qual a situação de vocês?

Draco se esforçou para ver algo além das garotas e pôde ver Minerva jogada ao lado de Moddy, um calafrio percorreu-lhe a espinha ao ver uma pequena poça de sangue perto de Minerva.

- eu estou bem, e posso ver que Tonks, Lyaa e Moddy apesar de desacordados estão bem, mas acho que a situação da professora McGonagall está muito séria...

Pôde ouvir claramente o chiado de preocupação que os gêmeos fizeram.

- quanto tempo será que ficamos desacordados? – Fred Weasley se perguntou baixinho enquanto chutava seu irmão caçula – acorda Rony!

Draco se ergueu um pouco mais e se pôs a analisar o ferimento de Minerva, o sangue ainda fluía com certa liquidez. Ele sorriu.

- não mais que alguns minutos, o sangue do ferimento de Minerva ainda flui com vagar e fluidez, se fosse mais tempo já estaria pastoso e provavelmente nem estaria fluindo mais.

Draco riu imaginando o esforço que os gêmeos deveriam estar fazendo para não dizer algo desagradável a ele...

Draco suspirou e forçou com mais ímpeto as amarras, usando o sangue para umedecer sua pele e tornar possível se soltar, após mais uns dois minutos, Draco com muito esforço se viu livre das amarras.

Seu primeiro movimento foi ir até Lyaa e despertá-la com cuidado. Enquanto a desamarrava.

Os dois se olharam por um tempo e se abraçaram.

Lyaa podia sentir o forte cheiro de sangue e viu os pulsos de Draco sangrando.

- Draco... – ela murmurou, mas Draco apenas sorriu.

- eu estou bem, o importante é saber se você está bem?

Lyaa sorriu.

- sim...

Draco sentiu com alegria o toque macio dos lábios dela e se não fosse pela interrupção dos gêmeos ele ficaria bem mais feliz.

- é realmente tocante saber que você tem sentimentos, Malfoy, mas agradeceria se você nos soltasse também – Fred disse sarcástico – eu também quero expressar meus sentimentos livremente...

Draco olhou com raiva para o ruivo e o ignorou indo ajudar Minerva Tonks e Moddy, Lyaa soltou primeiro Remus para depois se concentrar nos gêmeos, ela também não se mostrava feliz com a interrupção.

Assim que eles terminaram de soltar Rony este olhou em volta e viu que Tonks fazia uma bandagem improvisada no ferimento de Minerva enquanto Moddy se juntara a Lupin e Draco e tentavam encontrar algo nas paredes rochosas do local.

Rony ficou mais branco ao ver o que ninguém ainda tinha reparado.

Harry e Gina não estavam lá.

- onde estão Gina e Harry – ele disse atraindo para si a atenção.

Só então todos só então notaram a falta dos dois.

- por Merlin, Voldemort deve estar com eles... - Lupin disse ficando mais pálido.

Logo eles ouviram um forte barulho e viram a porta se abrir...

**Paixão**

Severus Snape andava protegido pelo feitiço de desilusão, com muito cuidado, vários Comensais da Morte estavam perto. Ele viu quando separaram Potter e a Weasley e os jogaram em uma sala enquanto os outros eram levados por um outro corredor.

Severus ficou ali parado, sua mente trabalhando febrilmente. Estranhamente dividida.

_- você pode ficar aqui e soltar Potter e a Weasley ou ir atrás de Hermione..._

Snape olhou à sua volta, tremendo, a cada segundo que passava era mais provável que o Lord Negro já estivesse com Hermione e o artefato.

Ele suspirou e deu passos calculados até à cela onde vira serem colocado os dois jovens.

E sem nem dar a oportunidade para os Comensais que a guardavam ele os liquidou.

Logo abriu a porta e viu os dois que o olhavam assustados.

- não é hora de temer, Potter...

Severus os soltou e olhou ao redor onde os Comensais estavam jogados no chão, logo encontrando as varinhas.

- tolos... – Snape disse com desprezo – confiam demais em pequenas celas protegidas...

Dizendo isso jogou as varinhas na mão de Potter.

- vocês devem seguir por esse corredor e soltar os demais que provavelmente estão confinados na última cela...

Ele não esperou que eles dissessem nada e virou seguindo na outra direção..

- aonde vai Snape? – Harry perguntou apesar de ter uma vaga noção.

- vou tirar Hermione das mãos do Lord Negro, o que você acha? Que estou indo comprar doces na dedosdemel?

Snape não esperou a resposta, passou pisando no corpo de Dolohov e seguiu pelo corredor executando novamente o feitiço da desilusão...

Harry que estava abaixado soltando Gina ficou pasmo.

- é impressão minha ou ele a chamou pelo primeiro nome?

Gina que acabara de pegar sua varinha apenas olhou ao redor, e seguiu na direção que Snape indicara, seu semblante sempre leve e descontraído encontrava-se sério como Harry nunca havia visto. Logo ele a seguiu também.

**Paixão**

Foi com uma onda de alívio que Draco e Lyaa viram quem abria a porta.

Gina estava com o seu rosto arranhado e podia-se ver um filete de sangue no braço de Harry.

Eles logo entregaram as varinhas dos outros e se reuniram.

Foi Gina que respondeu a pergunta silenciosa que vira nos olhos de Draco.

- Snape nos soltou e foi atrás de Hermione...

Remus agora olhava pra Minerva ainda desacordada e para o restante do grupo.

Tonks estava pálida e havia um grande ferimento em seu braço, Moddy estava praticamente se arrastando e os que estavam inteiros, tirando Draco, os gêmeos e Lyaa não tinham muita prática em duelo.

Ele suspirou, se virando para Moddy.

- você deverá desaparatar levando Minerva e pedindo reforços, seguiremos atrás de Lucien e Hermione.

Moddy pensou em relutar, mas ao ver sua própria condição, constatou que mais atrasaria o grupo do que ajudaria.

Com grande esforço de Lupin e Tonks, Moddy conseguiu aparatar levando Minerva.

Todos olhavam para Remus atentos.

- vamos nos manter unidos, a partir de agora – ele se virou para Draco – você tem alguma noção da arquitetura dessa casa Draco?

Draco tirou os olhos de Lyaa e confirmou com a cabeça, porém sua voz não saiu...

Pois um grito nasceu em sua garganta ao ouvir outro grito...

Todos ficaram parados...

Em algum lugar daquela mansão Hermione estava sendo torturada...

Draco sentiu lágrimas arderem em seus olhos...

E Lyaa apertou com força a mão dele, seus olhos se encontrando e partilhando a imensa dor que havia nele.

Os gritos cessaram dando lugar a murmúrios dolorosos...

Todos seguraram com mais força as varinhas...

- da onde vêem os gritos? – Harry perguntou, sua voz baixa e sem ânimo.

- eu tenho a impressão que está vindo de todos os lados – Lyaa respondeu.

Logo ela olhou para Draco e o viu ficar com a postura mais reta, havia um brilho duro no olhar dele.

- sinto que devemos nos separar, aposto que Lord Voldemort está usando um feitiço de propagação mágica, com intuito de nos confundir, por isso vamos nos separar em duplas, apenas um grupo será um trio, e seguir por cada patamar da mansão...

Todos ouviram Draco sobre a arquitetura da mansão e sobre os feitiços de proteção que poderiam encontrar nela.

- assim que encontrarem algo, usem um feitiço de convocação, assim podemos aparatar para o mesmo lugar que vocês...

Logo as duplas seguiram por seus caminhos.

Por um momento Harry olhou para Gina que seguia com Remus, enquanto ele ia com Rony e Tonks.

Podia ver nos olhos dela o mesmo temor que deveria haver nos dele.

**Paixão**

Draco segurava a mão de Lyaa e os dois andavam com cuidado, temiam chamar a atenção de algum Comensal, ainda não era hora de serem descobertos.

Eles ainda podiam ouvir a voz de Hermione e mais claramente o seu suplício.

Lyaa tremia, e havia sinais de lágrimas em seu rosto.

Ela não queria falar nada, mas realmente gostaria de ouvir algum sinal de que Lucien estivesse vivo, por mais que fosse horrível, o fato de Voldemort estar torturando Hermione ainda era uma fagulha de esperança no coração deles, mas ela não conseguia deixar de pensar que Lucien podia não estar vivo.

Draco como que sentindo a dor de Lyaa tocou a face dela, por um segundo.

Seus olhos se encontrando novamente.

- não se preocupe, meu amor, pelo que eu ouvi de Lucien e pelo que eu conheço do Lord Negro, ele está vivo... – Draco enxugou uma lágrima de Lyaa – e eu lhe prometo minha adorada, eu farei de tudo para que você saia com Lucien e eu com Hermione ambos vivos daqui... Ou não me chamo Draco Black Malfoy.

Lyaa deu um sorriso fraco, sentindo em seu peito um calor nascer.

Tirando Lucien, Draco era a primeira pessoa que conseguia aplacar seus medos apenas por dizer algo ou segurar sua mão...

E mesmo estando no pior momento de sua vida, Lyaa não podia deixar de sentir seu coração transbordando de um sentimento antes nunca imaginado para ela...

Também foi naquele momento que ela conseguiu entender sua mãe... Que sempre lhe dizia, que o amor nasce nos momentos em que você menos espera e suas raízes são capazes de viver nas trevas e na luz, pois são fortes e capazes de salvar sua vida inteira...

Era isso que ela estava sentindo por Draco. Um sentimento novo, forte e que ela tinha certeza que mudaria sua vida inteira.

Talvez fosse por estar sentindo o mesmo que Lyaa, Draco conseguiu ler no silêncio do olhar dela tudo o que ela sentia, e pôde abrir seu coração para aquele sentimento forte que estava pulsando dentro de si.

Eles trocaram um sorriso e se abraçaram...

Mas foi apenas por um segundo... Até que eles se separassem e se beijassem.

Um beijo rápido, forte com gosto de pecado...

Um beijo que queria mais...

E foi com dificuldade que eles se separaram...

Draco sorriu malicioso beijando suavemente a mão de Lyaa.

- acho que devemos achar Hermione e Lucien o mais rápido possível, pois eu tenho em mente, algumas coisas mais agradáveis para se fazer em lugares mais agradáveis...

Lyaa corou fortemente e seguiu com Draco...

Seu coração batendo fortemente.

O casal parou em frente a uma sala, havia um barulho forte de correntes, os dois trocaram um olhar.

- deve ser onde estão mantendo Lucien... – Lyaa disse bem baixo e os dois seguraram com força suas varinhas e arrombaram a porta...

Mas não foi Lucien e nenhum comensal que eles viram assim que entraram na sala, cuja escuridão era tão forte que mal podiam se ver um ao lado do outro...

Seus olhos recaíram em uma estranha moldura, um espelho jogado no meio da sala...

Como que se algo os atraísse, os dois olharam para o reflexo que o espelho lhes mostrava e não foi apenas a imagem deles que eles viram...

O casal ainda ficou alguns minutos ali, parado, até que uma voz melodiosa os tirasse do transe.

- Draco... – a voz de Narcissa o chamou e ele aos poucos tirou seus olhos do espelho...

Sua mãe lhe olhava tristemente, havia lágrimas nos olhos azuis acinzentados dela...

E ele pôde ver tristemente o motivo logo atrás dela.

Os olhos vermelhos de Voldemort o olhavam.

Draco pôde sentir Lyaa se retesar ao lado dele e ficou em frente a ela.

A varinha empunhada pronto para defendê-la.

- não é que o pequeno Malfoy, se provou realmente um traidor... - Voldemort, afastou Narcissa que estava em sua frente, e um barulho forte de correntes ressoou na sala, então Draco viu as algemas em torno do pulso de sua mãe e o maldito sorriso no rosto de Voldemort...

- agora só me resta saber se destruo primeiro essa traidora do sangue que você ama ou sua mãe, por sua traição Draco, o que me diz?

Draco não fez nenhum movimento, mas Voldemort sentiu seu corpo ser jogado para trás, e quando deu por si Draco já avançava em sua direção...

Seus olhos brilhando perigosamente...

**Paixão**

Um grito ressoou no imenso corredor de pedra em que Severus andava, um grito fraco e angustiante, um grito que provavelmente saía apesar de muito esforço para ser contido.

Um grito no tom de voz que ele se acostumara a ouvir como uma canção...

Ele fechou os olhos por um minuto, deixando que as recordações tão queridas chegassem até ele, apenas por um minuto antes de continuar a correr, olhando para todos os lados, em busca do caminho certo até ela...

Enquanto isso, sua mente teimava em se recordar, fazendo seu coração bater mais dolorosamente...

Ele continuava a correr pelos corredores escuros da Mansão, nem sequer olhava para os lados, ele não precisava, bastava seguir o instinto dentro dele, a cada passo que ele dava os gritos dela eram mais audíveis torturando sua alma.

Ate que o fim do corredor chegou.

O desespero cravou suas garras em seu coração...

Nenhuma porta havia.

Severus ficou olhando a porta sem entender, ali devia existir uma porta, os gritos de Hermione estavam do outro lado, ele até mesmo podia sentir a dor e o desespero dela...

Mas nada existia ali. Ele ponderou por uns instantes em tentar destruir a parede, mas ele mesmo havia feito a proteção daquele lugar, nada era capaz de destruir aquelas paredes...

Mesmo que ele tentasse só serviria para avisá-los de sua intenção...

Ele apenas virou e correu em outra direção para mais uma longa corrida naquele labirinto amaldiçoado, que o impedia de salvar a única mulher que ele já amara em sua vida...

A doce gentil mulher-garota que o conquistara sem esforços...

Sua única lembrança doce em toda a sua vida regida pelas trevas e dores.

Ele até mesmo ainda podia sentir o perfume que ela tinha, o som cristalino de sua voz, quando naquele baile, dois anos atrás ela conversara com ele.

A cada passo que ele dava mais ele se arrependia de não ter dado uma chance ao amor que havia dentro dele.

Ela o beijara e ele sabia que ela provavelmente sabia quem ele era, já passara da meia noite e mesmo assim ela o beijara...

E ele achando durante a noite inteira que ela só estava conversando com ele por não saber quem ele era, por estar ocultado pelo feitiço, mas ele vira nos olhos dela, quando o beijara, ela o desejava tanto quanto ele, mas o orgulho e o medo que havia em seu coração, o impedira de dizer algo a ela no outro dia, quando ela lhe olhara com aquele mesmo olhar da noite anterior, com um brilho imenso...

Não, ele resolvera fingir que não a reconhecera e vira o olhar de decepção e tristeza nos olhos dela.

Mas ele sempre colocara a segurança dela em primeiro lugar, e ele não podia esquecer que era um Comensal da Morte, e que carregava em suas costas um fardo perigoso demais...

E um senso estúpido de dever ainda gritava em sua mente, que ela era ainda sua aluna e por isso intocada...

Mas esse mesmo senso, não evitara que ele se apaixonasse por ela, e nem que a desejasse e sonhasse com ela todos os minutos destes últimos três anos...

Apenas o torturava...

E agora ela estava ali, longe dele, onde ele não podia protegê-la e de nada adiantara abrir mão do que sentia...

Ele corria com determinação, e enfim chegou a uma porta. Era o único caminho que ainda faltava ele testar, o único que poderia levar até ela, ele sentia isso muito mais do que tinha certeza e se maldizia por ter feito um feitiço tão bom para o Lord das Trevas...

Soltou um grande suspiro ao ouvir nitidamente a voz de Voldemort.

Ele se concentrou e realizou os feitiços e contra feitiços certos para eliminar a proteção que havia na sala...

Tirando só então de seu bolso um pequeno frasco.

O feitiço da desilusão não serviria para lidar com o Lord Negro, mas a poção em suas mãos sim...

Ele tomou um pequeno gole e colocou o frasco em seu bolso, sentindo que aos poucos se tornava totalmente invisível.

Talvez ele pudesse salvá-la e mudar o rumo de suas vidas...

Foi a primeira vez na vida que Severus Snape pediu algo para si...

E ele murmurou em silêncio a Merlim que ele salvasse a mulher que ele amava.

Severus abriu a porta com cuidado e não pôde deixar de sentir uma grossa lágrima escorrer por sua face ao ver Hermione...

Ao ver o que haviam feito com ela...

**Vivian Drecco® Uma noite, Um Amor Além dos Sonhos© 2007. **

**Nota de Beta:**

Meu Merlin… se isto era para me deixar a morrer de curiosidade e ansiedade podes ter a certeza que conseguis-te… eu até tenho medo de saber o que fizeram à Mione… quer dizer.. tu não podias arranjar meio melhor de me deixar completamente desesperada, afinal deixas-te ao mesmo tempo montes de situações por resolver…quer a da Mione (que não sabemos o que lhe aconteceu) quer do Lucien, que nem sabemos onde está, nem do que aconteceu entre Voldemort e Draco, assim como a localização temporal disso, e o que aconteceu aos outros.

Como disse anteriormente estou ansiosíssima, mais ainda que no capítulo anterior…

Gostei particularmente como o Severus expressou o que sentia pela Mione, tão doce… (assim nem eu me importo de ter um Sevie para mim.. Se bem que nada como um Lucien!!! XD) sem falar na poção da Invisibilidade, boa idéia…

Ah… e aquele espelho.. que espelho é….porque Draco e Lyaa ficaram tão fixos nele…

Aquele momento curto de carinho entre o Draco e a Lyaa também foi muito fofo… e gostei da forma como o Draco lida com o stress… nunca pode deixar de lançar o seu charme….

Meu Deus…. tantas perguntas e nenhuma resposta…estou Super curiosa e ansiosa…por isso espero que actualizes assim que possível….

Às outras almas que possam estar a ler isto….. COMENTEM…eu já contribuí com o meu comentário!!!!

Beijos

Adoro-te miga

PS: Onde anda o meu Lucien?!?!?! XD

**Nota da autora:**

Bom o que eu falarei...

Nada, aguardem o proximo capitulo que ja esta quase pronto... O que houve com Lucien? o que Draco e Lyaa estão vendo? Severus? e a Mione? Tantas coisas...

Esse capitulo foi algo forte pelo menos eu penso assim, e temos o Severus se expressando... aiai... não vou escrever mais nada senão acabo falando demais...

Lyaa: aiai... Mione e Quem? Eu já sei com quem ela fica, mas eu anotarei sua torcida! rsrsrsrs

Hrgrager: aiai...

Kisses.

mais em breve...


	12. Capitulo 12 Lágrimas Invisíveis

**Capitulo 12 – Lágrimas Invisíveis.**

Severus deu um passo à frente com dificuldade, seu corpo tremia e seu coração batia desesperadamente. Seus olhos se recusavam a deixar a face de Hermione...

Mesmo que aquela cena o matasse aos poucos.

A sua Hermione estava jogada, no centro da sala, o corpo antes delicado e perfeito, estava coberto por marcas finas de cortes, cortes que jorravam o sangue dela em abundância. Sua pele muito alva estava banhada de sangue, marcada como se houvesse sido chicoteada, ainda podiam-se ver as marcas das lágrimas que ela derrubara em seu belo rosto. A única peça de roupa que parecia proteger seu corpo era uma jaqueta grande o bastante para cobrir duas Hermione, mas até mesmo esta estava muito rasgada e coberta de sangue.

Ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela, suas mãos tremendo violentamente tentavam tocar a face dela, mas o temor de machucá-la ainda mais era tão grande que ele ficou com a mão quase que a tocando...

Se houvesse alguém para ver essa cena, ela seria estranha, já que o rosto banhado de sangue de Hermione era tocado por gotas de lágrimas, estas sem fonte visível.

Severus a trouxe para junto de si, e a envolveu em seus braços, deixando a face de Hermione repousar em seu peito.

- minha amada...

A voz de Severus saiu tão baixa que quase não conseguiu ser ouvida, mas ela o ouviu. E fazendo um imenso sacrifício abriu relutantemente seus olhos para encontrar os deles a olhando com amor.

Hermione, que já havia desistido de chorar, deixou uma lágrima grossa escorrer por seu rosto. E um sorriso tímido nasceu em seus lábios...

- eu sabia que virias... – Hermione olhou Severus e ergue a mão para tocar a face dele que estava banhada de lágrimas. – eu te amo, Severus...

Um filete de sangue escorreu pelos lábios de Hermione e Severus o limpou delicadamente.

- me perdoe por demorar tanto, meu amor...

Foi quando o coração de Severus falhou.

Se Hermione estava o enxergando mesmo sob efeito da poção isso significava que outros o podiam enxergar...

Foi quando ele ouviu o barulho das palmas e viu Voldemort o olhando enquanto batia palmas...

Ele não percebera a presença dele antes...

Só então Severus reconheceu as runas desenhadas ao redor da sala, runas mágicas capazes de filtrar e combater poções mágicas e seus efeitos...

Runas que ele criara quando era um Comensal da Morte.

- olá Severus... – Voldemort disse com um arremedo de sorriso – espero que não esteja zangado, por eu ter presenciado esse momento tão perfeito de sua vida.

Severus sentiu o corpo de Hermione amolecer em seus braços e voltou seu olhar para ela que havia desmaiado.

- Ah… não se preocupe meu caro Severus, ela não está morta, eu não a mataria, só estava brincando com ela, - Voldemort tocou a face com a varinha e pareceu pensativo – mas confesso meu caro amigo, que se eu soubesse que é essa pequena de sangue sujo que o fez me trair, eu teria me divertido com ela de outras maneiras, - Voldemort passou a língua pelos lábios maliciosamente – se é que me entende...

Severus sentiu o sangue ferver em suas veias e deixou Hermione no chão enquanto se levantava e se posicionava em posição de duelo.

Foi quando Severus viu os outros corpos...

Draco, Lyaa e Narcissa estavam acorrentados e presos na parede da sala, seus corpos estavam presos de tal maneira nas paredes que era como se fossem partes delas, como se seus corpos houvessem sido ligados à matéria bruta da parede, e a parede sangrava e olhava para Severus.

- por Merlim...

Voldemort sorriu e olhou para trás, para os três bruxos.

- Ah… eu tive que trazê-los para cá, pois não poderia deixar minha adorada Mione sozinha...

Severus não esperou que Voldemort terminasse a frase e o atingiu com uma maldição, mas para seu espanto não foi o corpo dele que se contorceu dolorosamente, mas sim, o de Hermione.

Ao ver o que aconteceu Severus deu um grito desesperado...

- o que você fez com ela, seu bárbaro...

Mas apenas o que se ouvia era a gargalhada de Voldemort, algo quase parecido com um silvo de cobra, porém muito mais aterrador.

- apenas liguei meu corpo a ela, compartilhei minha dor com ela... – Voldemort sorriu ao ver a face de pura dor de Severus - ou acha que eu não sei que para a bruxa realizar o ritual ela tem que realmente desejar fazê-lo...

Dizendo isso Voldemort levanta a varinha e aponta para Hermione, que se levanta e caminha até ele.

Severus apenas vê Hermione dar passos vacilantes na direção de Voldemort, como se fosse um zumbi sem vida. E quando o corpo dela cai aos pés de Voldemort inconsciente Severus perde o controle e tenta ir até ela.

Mas Voldemort apenas sorri.

-_ Crucio_!

- _Protego_!

Logo uma batalha desleal foi iniciada entre eles. Voldemort buscava ferir a todo o custo Severus, mas este já estava praticamente morto por dentro, cada fio da vida de Hermione que se esvaía com seu sangue, também era um pouco da vida dele que desaparecia, de suas forças...

Ele buscava a todo custo chegar até ela, porém não se atrevia a lançar nenhuma maldição no Lord das Trevas temendo machucá-la ainda mais...

Voldemort sorria enquanto duelava...

Os dois ficaram duelando por longos minutos.

Tempo suficiente para que Tonks surgisse na porta. Guiada pelo Patrono de Draco. Tonks olhou a cena e seus olhos recaíram em Hermione e na luta entre Severus e Voldemort, mas uma troca de olhar entre ela e Draco foi suficiente para fazê-la correr até ele.

Se Voldemort não estivesse tão concentrado em matar Severus teria visto que ele o trazia cada vez mais para longe da parede.

Severus havia visto Tonks entrar e via a bruxa murmurar feitiços para soltar Draco e os demais.

Ele buscou no centro da sala o corpo de Hermione e deu um sorriso fraco.

Ele só precisava distrair o Voldemort o tempo suficiente para que Draco tirasse Hermione dali...

Sorriu ao ver que Narcissa e Draco já estavam soltos, e Tonks soltava Lyaa enquanto Draco ia até Hermione.

- _Tarantallegra_! – Ele gritou e Voldemort começou a dançar sem música. Porém sua face lívida de raiva se inflamou de ódio.

Ainda mais quando ouviu o grito de Harry. Ele se virou para Severus e lançou a maldição da morte.

- _Avadra Kedrava_.

Havia tanta força na maldição da morte, que Severus Snape sentiu seu corpo tombar para trás com a força do feitiço e seus olhos recaíram na pequena bruxa que havia se colocado na frente dele.

Severus segurou o corpo de Narcissa e viu seus olhos opacos... E nos últimos resquícios de vida de Narcissa ela murmurou.

- me perdoe Severus por ter-lhe entregado...

Foi quando Severus sentiu uma força imensa impulsionando seu corpo e perdeu a consciência, apenas ouvia o grito de Tonks e Draco...

Continua...

**Fim do capitulo Doze.**

**Vivian Drecco® Uma noite, Um Amor Além dos Sonhos© 2007.**

**Nota de beta:**

Olá!!!!! Cá estou eu a betar mais um dos capítulos deta fic que eu AMO.

Este em particular deixou-me em pulgas depois de o ler!!!!

Mas que capítulo!!!!!

Voldemort é mesmo um depravado!

E foi tão doce o comportamento do Severus!

Gostei de ver a Tonks a ajudá-los!

Mas que ideia macabra de os pregar nas paredes. Onde tu inventas-te essa. Isso parece daqueles filmes de criminologia que eu adoro.

E Narcisa, nunca pensei que ela desse a vida pelo Snape.

Gostei muito do capítulo e espero que actualizes em breve.

Beijos miga

**Nota de autora:**

oie... pessoas maravilhosas que deixam reviews ou não mas que lêem esta fic... dessa vez não demorei tanto... (vivis rindo hamletianamente...). esse capitulo mas veio para preparar um pouco os coraçoes para o proximo e para acirrar ainda mais a disputa entre os Shipper, pois depois dele eu acho que teremos mais pessoas torcendo apra ser Hermione e Severus está fic, eu adorei escrever está cena deles espero que tenham gostado o Severus pode ser um amor quando ele quer... Mas é claro que temos o Lucien... eu andei contando e até agora cinco pessoas me pediram para ser Lucien e Mione e três Severus e Hermione... Eu já sei que shipper será no final, mas não se acanhem e digam sua opinião...(rsrsrs não se esqueçam que ambos podem ser mortais quando desafiados...)

Agora as respostas:

**Vivi a Garota Nebulosa e todas as suas personas:** é para manter o clima de suspense... afinal se entregarmos tudo em um só capitulo quem lerá os outros? (vivis com cara de cachorro fofo rindo!). E controle seu lado sonserino tem outro chegando assim que eu receber reviews que me deixem feliz o suficiente (espero!), e ai que voce vai querer deixar aflorar seu lado verde e prata... kisses amiga e obrigada pela dica do dicionario de latim espero usar em breve!

**Hgranger:** é Mari eu sei com quem ela fica e não falo nem sob tortura! e Tirando o Vinicius e o Vitor foi voce que me falou das suspeitas do amor entre o Sevvie e a Mione sim... e é verdade com quem ela ficar ela terá sorte, e sabe que a Mione conta comigo para ter sorte no amor, afinal eu ja dei o Sirius para ela, o Draco, o Blaise... e por ai vai... kisses amiga

**Naj:** desculpa se demorei um pouco além da sua ansiedade, mas o proximo vem assim que receber as reviews lindas e maravilhosas de vocês (ele já ta escrito...). e é verdade quando ela não mata faz estragos em nossas maozinhas lindas, nem em fala eu estou em estado de nervos por umas fics... kisses

**Vitor:** eu nem vou responder ao teu e-mail comentario aqui pois vai ficar meio indecente e longa a resposta... mas é sim...

E por aqui eu me despeço de vocês amigas e amigos...

**Façam uma autora feliz, cliquem no botãozinho e deixem reviews!**


	13. Capitulo 13 Escolhas Dolorosas

**Oi... uma pequena nota antes do capitulo em si, este capitulo é dedicado a uma grande amiga, que é doce, e sábia, adoravel e milhares de adjetivos...**

**Porque é dedicado a ela? Bom... porque a Mariana, ou Hgranger, ou simplesmente a minha doce Mari... é minha amiga, de terras longiquas que habita meu coração...**

**Mari, eu sei que você como minha beta já leu este capitulo e deixou isso claro... mas este capitulo é para você, te Adoro...**

**Vivis!**

**Capitulo 12 – Escolhas Dolorosas.**

E em pouco tempo, Lucien sentiu a dor vencer e caiu na terrível inconsciência.

A última coisa que pôde ouvir antes, foi o corpo de Hermione sendo arrastado para algum lugar...

E a conversa e risada dos Comensais da Morte...

- eu não acredito que aqueles tolos da Ordem da Fênix, pensaram que conseguiriam invadir esta fortaleza, e agora além do cego temos também a garota Thoril e o traidor Malfoy...

Só que a dor foi mais forte e ele caiu na inconsciência.

Lucien estava caído no chão, seu corpo exalava um cheiro ferroso de sangue, e sua cabeça latejava.

Lucien sentia seu coração pesado e uma agonia silenciosa e dolorosa nascia dentro de seu peito e aquele cheiro apenas o lembrava ainda mais disso...

Não era o cheiro de seu sangue...

Era o dela.

Por mais que algo lhe pedisse para não se mover, fazendo um esforço descomunal, Lucien se ergueu e tateou na escuridão profunda até encontrar a parede, nenhum som havia exceto dos murros dele na parede fria e pegajosa...

Sua mente fervilhava, o medo se apossando outra vez dele, exatamente como há dois anos atrás.

- quantas pessoas eu terei que perder. – Lucien murmurou baixo.

Foi após essa pergunta que a mente de Lucien se recordou das palavras dos comensais que levaram Hermione...

Era quase certo que Lyaa estava na fortaleza de Voldemort acompanhada por membros da Ordem da Fênix. Lucien se sentou no chão e colocou as mãos na cabeça. Sentindo o corpo ser trespassado pela impotência. Ele não conseguia compreender o porquê de estar sendo mantido vivo, a não ser que Voldemort ainda não houvesse esquecido da última batalha entre eles e pretendia torturá-lo antes de matá-lo.

E estava conseguindo...

Ao ver que nada adiantava ele vacilou e deixou pela primeira vez em anos que uma fina lágrima de medo escorresse por seu rosto, levando com ela toda a sua dor...

Mas seu lamento contido, parou logo em seguida, o silêncio havia sido quebrado, porém o que ele ouviu apenas estilhaçou seu coração mais uma vez.

Era na voz dela os gritos, era a dor dela extravasada que ele ouvia.

Em algum lugar daquele inferno, Voldemort torturava-a.

E para torturar o coração de Lucien, permitiu que ele escutasse, sem poder fazer nada...

Os gritos ecoaram por um longo tempo para Lucien, que sentia cada grito como uma adaga fina e mortalmente fatal golpear sua alma.

Por mais que ele tentasse descobrir um modo para salvá-la, não conseguiu encontrar tal pensamento.

Com um suspiro cansado e doloroso Lucien se ergueu do chão onde sem perceber ele estava novamente. Seus olhos brilhando com um toque aveludado... Tristes.

Ele sabia que o único modo de resgatá-la era usar a única magia que prometera em frente ao corpo de sua mãe jamais usar novamente.

A única magia que ele poderia usar para salvar tanto Hermione quanto Lyaa.

Ele sorriu um sorriso triste. E sua voz se ergueu no silêncio da cela.

_**- magos imortais, senhores das brumas, ouçam este que lhe clama, eu que venho de tua linhagem mortal, eu que dediquei minha vida à sua sabedoria clamo por atenção...**_

Então novamente ele sentiu ardência em seu pulso, e suas tatuagens brilharam emanando uma luz tão intensa que clareou todo o ambiente escuro da cela. Então após dois anos ele pôde ver claramente os dragões tatuados em seu pulso se entrelaçarem e dele surgir a imagem de um homem de olhos de uma gama de cores e nenhuma ao mesmo tempo. Não era o mesmo velho mago da outra vez, e ao mesmo tempo era... Seu cajado parecia brotar do chão como se fossem raízes de árvores antigas e poderosas.

- outra vez nos encontramos, cria de meu sangue... Mesmo ciente de que para impor sua vontade desta vez será a sua vida que eu pedirei...

Lucien apenas permaneceu ajoelhado em frente ao mago, sem desviar o olhar dele.

- sim meu precursor, outra vez nos encontramos, e eu estou ciente do peso da minha oferenda desta vez.

O mago pareceu olhar em volta antes de voltar a falar.

- Eu lhe dou o direito de pedir o que quiser, tu que és um homem consagrado pelos ritos dos druidas fale sua vontade...

Lucien se ergueu.

- Eu clamo que você abra os portais temporais, que você retire desta fortaleza maculada pelo mal, aquelas que eu amo. E aqueles em cujo coração bate o desejo ardente de proteger o mundo do mal que caminha pelas trevas. – um grito de Hermione ressoou novamente na cela e Lucien sentiu novamente seu coração ser trespassado pela dor e acrescentou em voz tremida - Eu quero que você salve a vida dela...

O mago apenas abaixou a cabeça e deixou um sorriso triste nascer em seus lábios.

- você pede que eu salve uma vida e entrega a sua de livre e espontânea vontade, - ele olhou para Lucien – assim como ela também está entregando a vida dela neste momento.

Lucien deu um passo na direção do mago.

- Senhor Merlim...

Mas o mago não deixou que Lucien continuasse.

- você imporá sua vontade ao mundo, mas antes lhe darei uma escolha... Escolha sabiamente...

Lucien olhou o mago bater no chão com seu cajado de raízes e tudo à sua volta mudou... E ele caiu novamente em uma inconsciência dessa vez não dolorosa...

Lucien se levantou assustado, afastou as cobertas com alguma violência enquanto caminhava até à janela de seu quarto. Sua cabeça doía terrivelmente e ele tinha a exata impressão que estivera mergulhado em um pesadelo, minutos atrás. Sua respiração ainda estava descontrolada.

Pela janela ele podia ver todo o imenso jardim da Mansão Thoril, coberta de neve. Estava muito frio e ele encontrava-se seminu, porém ele não sentia muito frio, ele gostava do frio, da neve... Sua atenção foi retirada da paisagem gelada pelo barulho sutil das cobertas.

Ele sorriu ao ver Mariana se remexer entre as cobertas, provavelmente lutando arduamente contra o sono.

Apenas o que podia se ver fora da proteção do edredom, era os seus pés muito bem protegidos por uma meia grossa de lã verde. Lucien não pôde deixar de sorrir ainda mais. Após alguns minutos e vários movimentos em baixo das cobertas ele viu uma Mariana muito chateada surgir fora da proteção dos cobertores.

Os cabelos lisos estavam bagunçados e ela ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, lutando contra a necessidade de abri-los e encarar um novo dia.

Lucien se apoiou no batente da janela e ficou a observando. Olhar para ela era sempre um prazer para ele e costumava resolver qualquer problema que ele tivesse...

Ele sorriu ao vê-la abrir os olhos azuis acinzentados dela e sorrir para ele.

Ela então se levantou em um pulo e se jogou nos braços dele o beijando com delicadeza e entusiasmo.

Após algum tempo ela se afastou dele e sorriu.

- ah... Agora sim... Bom dia _Chérie_!

Ela se espreguiçou novamente e foi em direção ao banheiro.

Ele pôde ouvir o barulho da água quente enchendo a banheira, e voltou a olhar para o jardim.

Foi quando Mariana voltou e segurou seu braço. Não havia mais sorriso no olhar dela, mas sim preocupação.

- aconteceu alguma coisa, _Chérie_? – Mariana o olhava atenta, seu corpo agora parcialmente coberto por uma toalha de banho, fato que não passou despercebido a Lucien – você nunca acorda antes de mim...

Lucien sorriu. E tocou a face dela delicadamente, sua mente e seu coração se enchendo de felicidade e então os fragmentos que ainda restavam de seu pesadelo sumiram quando Mariana o beijou novamente.

Ele podia sentir seu coração se acelerar e a abraçou com força, sentindo o tecido da toalha dela escorregar um pouco a desnudando um pouco, deixando as peles de ambos se encontrarem sem reservas.

Os dois poderiam ficar ali juntos eternamente, mas ouviram uma leve batida na porta seguida de uma voz suave:

- Lucien já acordou?

Mariana corou violentamente ao reconhecer a voz de Emma Thoril, ela sussurrou baixo no ouvido de Lucien que tentava a todo custo não rir.

- você me disse que sua mãe não estaria em casa...

Lucien estava se segurando para não gargalhar ao ver a expressão da namorada, mas após alguns segundos conseguiu se controlar e respondeu ao chamado da mãe, temendo que a mesma entrasse em seu quarto.

- parcialmente acordado, mãe, deseja algo?

Mariana a essa altura do campeonato já estava trancafiada no banheiro, dentro da banheira.

Lucien correu e se jogou na cama puxando o cobertor sobre si ao ouvir o barulho da porta sendo aberta.

Ele podia ouvir o barulho do corpo de Mariana se afundando na banheira...

Mas seus olhos encontram os da mãe, que o olhava com um toque de divertimento no olhar.

Emma Thoril poderia ser descrita com muitas palavras, mas uma que a definiria com mestria era a palavra estupenda.

Seus cabelos eram de uma cor tão escura que pareciam fios de seda negra brilhando ao brilho prateado da lua. Sua pele com um tom alvo típico do povo gaulês. Mas nada se comparara aos seus olhos, olhos verdes da cor do mar em dia de sol. Era como as mulheres do povo antigo, uma boneca de porcelana delicada e pequena.

E Lucien era sua versão masculina e mais alta, como o marido gostava de dizer...

Ela olhou para o filho e se virou na direção do banheiro.

- bom dia, Mariana...

Agora o barulho de alguém afundando na banheira foi claramente audível, após uma resposta fraca vinda do banheiro.

- bom dia madame Thoril...

Lucien então corou por Mariana e olhou para a mãe que agora voltara sua atenção para o filho.

- resolvi vir acordá-los, para que não se atrasassem, porque não sei se vocês se esqueceram, mas Mariana tem que estar em Beauxbatons em meia hora, ou você terá alguns problemas em explicar o motivo do atraso dela e você tem que estar na conferência com o ministério Britânico daqui a duas horas ou seu pai ficará uma fera, sabe como ele odeia esperar.

Lucien apenas concordou com a cabeça e viu sua mãe olhar novamente para o banheiro e falar agora em um tom bem próximo de uma risada.

- E Mariana a não ser que você tenha adquirido a capacidade de respirar em baixo da água é melhor você sair dessa banheira...

Emma saiu do quarto deixando o casal levemente sem reação.

Mas Lucien foi despertado de seu devaneio por uma corada Mariana...

- Eu não acredito que você deixou ela nos flagrar...

Lucien se levantou tentando abraçar Mariana que o olhava furiosa.

- tecnicamente ela não nos flagrou fazendo nada...

- é, mas ela sabe que nós fizemos algo...

Lucien ponderou se deveria falar ou não o que pensou no momento e se decidiu por não falar, afinal pela cara da namorada, contar que a sua mãe já sabia há muito o "algo" em questão não ajudaria em nada.

- querida, eu pensei que ela ficaria na Inglaterra com meu pai, até ao fim da conferência, mas relaxa...

Mariana começou a se vestir enquanto bufava ainda envergonhada...

Lucien resolveu não falar mais nada com medo de deixar a namorada ainda mais sem graça ou brava com ele.

Ele entrou e tomou uma ducha rápida, e se vestiu. Quando voltou ao quarto, Mariana já estava nas vestes azul turquesa da escola e o esperava batendo o pé nervosamente.

O casal saiu da mansão juntos e encontraram Lyaa também vestida nas vestes da escola os esperando com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- bom dia casal! – Lyaa disse e sorriu ainda mais ao ver a cunhada corando furiosamente. Mas resolveu desistir de perturbar Mariana ao ler na expressão do irmão a ameaça de morte.

Lucien se recostou sentado entre Lyaa e Mariana as abraçando enquanto o motorista da família percorria rapidamente as ruas de Paris.

Era o primeiro dia do ano letivo para os alunos franceses da grande academia de formação bruxa de Beauxbatons.

Lucien olhou atentamente para Mariana sentindo então o coração apertar e uma sensação de perda encher seu espírito.

Ele beijou levemente a face de Mariana que sorriu e retribuiu o gesto do namorado, seus olhares se encontrando e conversando em silêncio.

Ela não conseguia entender a dor que sentia, não seria a primeira vez que se afastariam, já que Lucien se formara há quase três anos e ela ainda estava no último ano da escola. Mas dessa vez Mariana não podia deixar de sentir seu coração bater dolorosamente e pôde ver claramente nos olhos de Lucien que ele compartilhava intensamente o mesmo sentimento de medo e perda.

Lucien as viu entrar na catedral, que era a passagem segura para a academia e não pôde deixar de sentir uma grossa lágrima queimar sua face. Ele não gostava de chorar, e não fazia isso com freqüência, mas seu coração aquela manhã estava com uma batida dolorosa e intensa, que o fazia apenas desejar correr e segurar a namorada entre seus braços e impedi-la de ir.

Ele caminhou lentamente até ao ponto seguro onde deveria aparatar para encontrar o seu pai quando sua mente foi inundada por cenas angustiantes...

Ele viu o corpo de Mariana jogado na neve, o sangue dela manchando de tom carmim o branco...

Sentiu seu corpo ser trespassado pela dor, quando em sua mente milhares de cenas aconteciam com força e rapidez...

Ele se viu novamente no jardim da mansão vendo o corpo da mãe ser torturado... Sentiu o toque quente de um abraço na escuridão. O cheiro de sangue que não era o dele, mas parecia fazer parte de si.

Tudo de forma intensa em um minuto.

Até novamente se ver em frente a um mago, este segurava o mesmo cajado, mas sua forma era diferente da que Lucien se recordava.

Ele não conseguia articular nenhuma palavra apenas ficou parado olhando o mago.

- chegou a hora de sua escolha, jovem Lucien...

Lucien o olhou sem entender.

- eu lhe dei uma amostra da sua vida, de como ela era antes... – Lucien então olhou para uma parede de mármore negro que só naquele momento percebera. Nessa parede havia uma grande tela, nele apareciam como em movimento momentos de sua vida ao lado de Mariana, momentos que ele guardava dentro de si com carinho, outros momentos que ele não vivera ao lado dela e que pareciam ser o futuro deles... A viagem a Bordéus que eles fizeram quando completaram um mês de namoro, quando ele entendeu que estava irremediavelmente apaixonado por ela. Ele podia vê-la sorrindo e retirando uma mecha de cabelo que cismava em cair em seu rosto, enquanto o sol refletia nos mesmos... – de como ela poderia ser...

Logo ele viu que havia outras telas, nelas haviam as cenas mais tristes da vida dele, quando ele havia encontrado o corpo de Mariana, ou quando ele vira a mãe ser torturada, e no último quadro, Lucien não reconheceu a cena, mas reconheceu o sentimento que havia nela...

A conversa, o abraço, o leve beijo que ele dera em Hermione para compartilhar com ela sua memória... Seu coração... Logo outras cenas se juntarão aquelas e ele viu o corpo de Hermione jazendo no chão de mármore negro de um castelo, seu sangue fluindo e se unindo ao mármore enquanto lágrimas caiam no rosto dela e uma mão que tremia violentamente tentava tocar a face dela. E ela ser erguida do chão com carinho e ser abraçada...

Ele sentiu que seu coração falhava e então voltou sua atenção para o Mago que estava em silêncio.

Vendo que Lucien estava o olhando, o mago então sorriu e falou, sua voz em tom neutro.

- agora você deverá me dizer a quem você escolherá para salvar... – o mago apontou o quadro onde Lucien segurava fortemente Mariana em seus braços enquanto ela o beijava com ardor. – o amor que você alimenta dentro de seu coração.

Ele deu um passou e tocou o quadro onde a imagem de Emma caía no chão durante a batalha contra Voldemort. – sua mãe, sua melhor amiga e minha descendente...

O mago voltou seu olhar para o quadro que mostrava a face de Hermione sendo tocada pelas lágrimas... – ou a vida dela... Que ainda não foi tirada...

Lucien sentiu que seu coração ia parar...

Podia sentir a dor em cada centímetro de sua alma. Podia sentir seu corpo convulsionar e tremer. E a única coisa que conseguiu dizer em uma voz entrecortada foi um grito profundo de desespero.

- isso não é justo, leve minha vida, não me faça escolher entre as mulheres que eu amo...

Lucien sentia as lágrimas caírem de seu rosto e morrerem no espaço vazio.

Fechou seus olhos e tentou não olhar ao redor, não queria ver as imagens que se repetiam nos quadros...

Não queria ver a dor de Hermione, que lhe tirara as trevas com um abraço, nem o olhar vazio de sua mãe, e nem a face de Mariana, não queria escolher entre elas...

Pôde ouvir a voz do mago como se ouvisse através de uma nevoa.

- é a sua escolha Lucien, é a sua vontade...

Foi quando sentiu o perfume familiar de flor do campo...

E uma voz doce, a voz que esperava ouvir sempre e não ouvia há muito tempo...

_- um caminho sem dores, e lágrimas nunca é uma escolha correta, pois se não há dores e lágrimas no caminho que resolveste trilhar escolheste o caminho errado..._

Ele podia jurar que era Mariana lhe falando, porém temia abrir os olhos e vê-la ali perto dele, sabendo que era a sua decisão que poderia lhe salvar...

O que doía mais nele era a hesitação, passara os últimos anos pensando no que faria se pudesse voltar no tempo e salvá-la, e agora hesitava...

Foi quando a lembrança daquela frase lhe atingiu.

_Mariana se levantou e olhou para Lucien, seu rosto banhado de lágrimas e sua voz baixa e falha._

_- você está terminando comigo?_

_Ele podia vê-la tremer compulsivamente._

_- você não entende, o Lord das Trevas renasceu, e eu entrarei em uma batalha de vida ou morte junto a minha família, não posso levar você para esse caminho de dores e de lágrimas, não seria justo, ou você acha que ele não tentará lhe atingir para me ferir? – Lucien tremia, seu coração clamava ardorosamente que ele fosse até Mariana e a beijasse e secasse suas lágrimas, porém sua mente o forçava a ficar parado, enquanto seu coração era partido pelo sofrimento que via nos olhos dela._

_Mas nada o preparou para o sentimento de infinita alegria que se apossou de seu ser ao vê-la correr até ele e o beijar..._

_Um beijo longo e calmo, um beijo que poderia significar muitas coisas, um adeus, mas significava uma promessa silenciosa. Ela se afastou apenas o suficiente para que seus olhares se encontrassem..._

_- se você não me amar, tudo bem termine comigo agora, mas se você me amar como eu te amo, saiba que estaremos juntos em qualquer lugar, seja num campo de guerra seja em uma ilha deserta... – Ela o beijou novamente, um beijo leve e doce – pois um caminho sem dores, e lágrimas nunca é uma escolha correta, pois se não há dores e lágrimas no caminho que resolveste trilhar escolheste o caminho errado... – ela recostou sua cabeça no peito de Lucien e suspirou – e se algo me acontecer, saiba que minha vida foi completa com você, não se pode mudar o passado na esperança de que o futuro alternativo seja melhor, não se pode prever o futuro e nem viver do passado..._

Lucien sentiu que chorava novamente, enquanto sentia o perfume de flores do campo e uma leve brisa tocava seu rosto, como um beijo suave e doce... Com cheiro de primavera, o cheiro de Mariana... A voz de Mariana...

- _Chérie..._

Lucien olhou nos olhos do mago e disse sua voz rouca devido ao turbilhão de emoções que habitavam sua alma.

- não se pode mudar o passado, esperando que o futuro seja melhor...

Lucien fechou seus olhos por um momento, e sorriu.

- eu peço que você a salve...

Continua...

**Fim do capitulo Doze.**

**Vivian Drecco® Uma noite, Um Amor Além dos Sonhos© 2007. **

**Nota de beta:**

Tu queres me matar? É isso? Meu Merlin….eu ADORO-TE!!!!!

ESTE CAPÍTULO É FANTÁSTICO!!!!!!!

Eu realmente não sei o que dizer. Este capítulo foi uma grande surpresa, eu nunca pensei que fosses dar esta difícil tarefa de escolher ao Lucien. Eu já sabia do preço que ele pagaria, pois por causa daquela dica eu já desconfiava que isso ia acontecer, mas tu tornas-te-lhe as coisas realmente dificeis.

E aquela cena dele com a Mariana foi linda, meu Deus, tu gostas de a colocar em situações embaraçosas. Foi muito engraçado realmente. E a mãe do Lucien é tão adorável como ele.

E aquela passagem, que colocas-te no fim, deixou-me realmente emocionada!!!

Tu estás-me sempre a surpreender positivamente!!!

Realmente o Lucien é perfeito!!!

Nem preciso de dizer que ADORO esta fic pois não!!! Não, tu já sabes…

E estou aqui a roer as unhas para saber o que acontece no capítulo seguinte…

E eu desconfio que tu ainda vais-me pregar mais partidas. Será que tu matas mesmo o Lucien? Será que a Mione fica com o Severus, e o que o Draco fará…

Bem…espero que actualizes em breve porque eu estou a morrer de curiosidade…tu és mesmo mazinha!!!!

Ah..mas que bom gosto tem a Mariana, ela foi de férias com ele para Bordéus…sim senhora….

Mais uma vez obrigada por tudo!!! Tu és adorável….assim como tudo o que escreves…

Beijos gigantes (eu gostei do irmão do Hagrid no filme da Ordem da Fénix – foi só um comentário, porque me lembrei agora disso)

**Nota de Autora:** Primeiro de tudo eu sei que disse que iria postar rápido mas vocês não fizeram a partes de vocês e lotaram meu email de coments, então... não me matem...

Eu estou sem pc em casa, tudo por culpa de uma maldita peça que custa miseros cinco reais mas que tem que ser encomendada (procurei em 15 lojas daqui e nada de encontrar a dita cuja...).

Então talvez demore um pouco mais a proxima atualização, só semana quem vem, terei tempo de dar os ultimos toques no novo capitulo... então voces terão tempo de deixar reviews olha que ótimo!!!

Agora...Eu amo deixar tudo no clima do mistério, apesar que eu sei que alguns não terão duvidas da escolha eu posso garantir que outros terão algumas surpresas ainda pela frente... E nota:

Vitor: eu já sei quem ficará com a Mione desde que fiz o esboço dessa fic, então não adianta ficar me comprando para mudar de idéia, ao não ser se você me comprar direito... rsrsrs

kisses a todos... e Kisses Gigantes ( eu também gostei do Grope!!!)


End file.
